Espejismo
by Sol Levine
Summary: Yaten descubre que Rei, la mujer con la que ha salido los últimos veinte meses, tuvo un pasado amoroso con Darien Chiba, el príncipe de la tierra. ¿Cómo reaccionará ante eso? [post stars] [semi UA]
1. I

**.::. Espejismo .::.**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

I

"_Pues si Darien no hubiera dejado a Rei por Serena, seguramente ellos se habrían casado, y entonces tú my darling, hubieras tenido una verdadera oportunidad."_

El desenfadado apunte que Minako hace a Seiya en medio de la celebración de compromiso –a la que desde luego se vio obligado a ir-, gira y gira interminablemente en su psique.

Vanamente, la caritativa alma de Minako intenta subir el ánimo del idiota masoquista de Seiya, es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio va a la celebración de compromiso de la mujer que lo ha rechazado? Seiya, por supuesto. Y la bondadosa de la Aino, en su papel de _Sor Teresa de Calcuta_, parlotea y parlotea frases de optimismo y resignación que le inyectan a su lamentable hermano, un poco de consuelo al ser testigo de cómo la princesa de la luna se compromete en sus narices. Pero nada de eso habría tenido importancia, si la enunciación que de un momento y sin aviso, Minako suelta, no cayera como agua fría en sus oídos.

Cree escuchar mal, pero el súbito silencio de la escandalosa rubia y el gesto asombrado de Seiya, le confirman que su sentido auditivo no falla. Aquel disparate ha provenido de sus labios.

—¡Ups! Creo que no debí decir eso –comenta tapándose inocentemente la boca, y Yaten piensa que haría mejor si se la cosiera-. Eh… no me hagan caso, delirios mios.

—¿Rei salía con Darien?

La insistencia ruidosa de Seiya, le provoca malestar, ganándose de él, una mala mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a repetir semejante barbaridad?

El mediano de los Kou simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Dije que no me hicieran caso, _Sei-ya_ –recalca la Aino, pretendiendo ingenuamente que capte la indirecta de que _no es socialmente correcto_ hablar de eso con él allí presente.

—¿Entonces por qué tú…?

—¡Mira! ¡Allá! ¡Es hora del brindis!

Y efectivamente, tras los gritos de Minako, los meseros aparecen repartiendo copas de vino espumoso por doquier, gesto en honor de la pareja recién comprometida. La madre y el padre de Serena preparan ya, sus respectivos discursos por la bienaventuranza de su hija y su nuevo proyecto de yerno, la Tsukino ríe como una boba adolescente y se repega a su novio perceptiblemente abochornado, mientras Yaten, se pregunta por enésima vez en la noche: "_¿Qué diantres hago yo aquí?"_

Halla la respuesta en la mujer que junto a otras tres, toma lugar cercano a la mesa principal. Amy, Lita, Mina y Rei, designadas como futuras damas de honor, alzan coordinadamente sus copas para compartir la alegría de una de sus mejores amigas.

Sí, ella, Rei Hino, la mujer con la que sale desde los últimos veinte meses. Ella es la culpable de su presencia en ese lugar, así como en reuniones que tienen su excusa en el cumpleaños de alguna de sus amigas o de sus hermanos, o algún evento que sea motivo –justificado o no- de festividad. Una, dos, tres veces se negó, pero no fue capaz de resistirse a la persuasión que la _senshi_ ejerció sobre él. Un puchero, una sonrisa, una insinuación… y helo allí, observando el modo en que el señor Tsukino nerviosamente tartamudea y los invitados comprensivos, ríen con él.

La especial sorpresa viene detrás de la emotiva disertación, con un músico que empuñando una guitarra, esboza los acordes de una conocida canción. Yaten alcanza de la bandeja de un mesero que pasa a su lado, otra copa de vino blanco, bebiéndosela de un tirón con la esperanza de perder la sobriedad y resistir la todavía larga jornada que le espera a la velada. También para olvidar y no ahondar en las inconexas palabras de la Aino.

"_Love of my life, you hurt me,_

_You broken my heart and now you leave me._

_Love of my life can't you see,_

_Bring it back, bring it back,_

_Don't take it away from me,_

_because you don't know, what it means to me."_

Pero fracasa en su propósito, y le es absolutamente imposible dejar pasar la manera en que Rei, en susurros, corea devotamente aquella melodía. Le extraña el modo melancólico en que contempla a la feliz pareja bailar la pieza que probablemente será su tema de bodas. Lo entiende, si, una de sus mejores amigas se acaba de comprometer para casarse en unos cuantos meses, pero no considera que sea para tanto, Tsukino no se está yendo al otro lado del mundo o a otro planeta.

"_¿Y si no es ella a quien mira?"_

Bizarramente, la voz de su conciencia suena al tintineo agudo de la voz de Mina, lo cual se deba a la fantasiosa ocurrencia de una supuesta "historia oculta" entre su novia y aquel sujeto con peinado a lo Kennedy. ¿Se había el tipo siquiera tomado la molestia de contratar un estilista? Era el día de su compromiso, ¡por Dios! Supuso que si él fuera a exponerse a ese ridículo, al menos se habría esforzado por lucir mucho menos ridículo.

Nota la repentina exasperación por la torpe apariencia del hombre, y lo atribuye de inmediato a la inquietud que le roe el juicio. ¿Sería cierto lo que Mina dijera antes? ¿Rei y ese tipo habían tenido algo que ver en el pasado? ¿Él la había dejado por Tsukino?

"_Claro, y los elefantes vuelan."_

No es lógico. ¿Elegir a Tsukino en vez de a Rei Hino? La aseveración no deja de parecerle un chiste.

Sacude la cabeza y termina el líquido asentado en la copa; a la distancia, sus ojos se prenden disimuladamente al perfil de la sacerdotisa. Las violáceas pupilas parecen brillar como dos lagunas en medio de la noche, y sus labios serenos, se entreabren tímidamente como enarbolando palabras invisibles. Un susurro.

Y se da cuenta. Y su sonrisa se diluye.

"_Te lo dije",_ arremete la Minako de su conciencia, haciéndole notar que esas silentes palabras, tienen remitente.

Aquel sujeto observa fijamente a Hino, y le sonríe al descifrar un mensaje que él no puede. Ambos se miran cómplices de algo que él ignora y a su vez, le excluye.

"_No es posible, esto no… ¿Rei y el príncipe de la tierra?"_

La cabeza le da vueltas y una sensación nauseabunda aflora de sus entrañas. Abandona la copa de vino en algún lugar, y lo primero que piensa es en ir donde ella, tomarla del brazo, y llevársela consigo lejos de ese hombre. Sin embargo, la idea de una escena dramática e incómoda frente a toda esa multitud, lo frena; no tiene garantía de la veracidad de lo referido por Mina y si, por casualidad la tuviera, tampoco es como si Hino lo estuviese engañado. Eso ha pasado hace mucho, supone. Lo intuye.

"_Maldición."_

Necesita aire. Sale del salón en busca de un respiro. Una ligera llovizna cubre la moqueta del pasillo, deteniendo sus pasos en los límites del umbral; la nocturna brisa húmeda refresca su cara, obligándole a cerrar los ojos.

_Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala._

Se afloja la corbata.

_Inhala. Exhala._

Pero sigue allí, no se va, la punzada traicionera que lastima su pecho.

_¿Y si Rei en realidad, no está enamorada de él?_

**_·_»__**

* * *

Hey you! :D

Nueva historia corta, unos cuantos drabbles. Una idea surgida de una línea incognita aludida por Jenny Anderson en su shot "Creer en cosas imposibles": _¿Cuál sería la reacción de Yaten al saber que Rei tuvo un pasado amoroso con Darien Chiba? _Pues bien, acompáñenme a descubrirlo :)

Mil gracias por leer y comentar.

**.::Sol Levine::.**


	2. II

**.::. Espejismo .::.**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

II

_"¿Y si la perdiera?"_

Yaten se aturde con las interrogantes que trastornan su cabeza, haciéndole construir posibilidades y escenarios en los que Rei se le muestra como una entidad extraña y llena de misterios: ¿Cuánto habría pasado desde que ellos tuvieran una vida en común? ¿Cómo habría comenzado? ¿Cuántos años tendría ella? ¿Qué tipo de relación había sido y con qué intensidad? Su afán puede catalogarse como masoquista, al todavía ir más allá en sus indagaciones mentales: ¿Hasta qué punto habrían llegado? ¿La habría tocado? ¿La habría besado? ¿Le habría ella regalado sus singulares sonrisas, esos gestos que hasta ahora pensaba, le regalaba sólo a él?

Los celos le despiertan sentimientos insanos: rabia, incertidumbre, duda, enojo. Se levanta del sofá, en el que se ha mantenido sentado desde que decidiera salir de aquella fiesta de compromiso e irse a enclaustrar a su departamento, en el décimo piso de un tranquilo complejo habitacional. No dijo una palabra de su retirada, mucho menos a Rei, que a estas alturas, se estaría ya preguntando dónde rayos se habría metido.

Ah, Rei. Yaten hace recuento de todas esas veces en que los vio hablar, intentando obsesivamente, dilucidar algún indicio de sentimientos por parte de ella, o de él. Encuentra que siempre han sido amigos, que siempre han sido cordiales el uno con el otro; aunque en diferente matiz que con las otras _scouts_. Y entonces repara: si bien es cierto que ambos comparten un cierto grado de amistad y simpatía, Yaten siempre ha pensado que se debe al hecho de que el príncipe de la tierra, es el futuro regente del tan afamado Tokio de Cristal; nunca ha puesto especial atención en que con su novia, Darien Chiba se conduce con profunda confianza. Y sin duda, es diferente en su trato con ella que con las otras _senshi_.

Los recuerda riendo, compartiendo comentarios por lo bajo, mirándose con entendimiento, y no es hasta ahora, que aquellos minúsculos detalles cobran importancia. No es hasta ahora, que cae en cuenta de que Lita, Amy o Mina no tienen esa dinámica con Darien; que incluso Tsukino, llega a hacer berrinche por algo tan estúpido como que ellos dos hablen. Ahora es que la entiende. _Ella sabía, ella temía_. Y hay razón para temer: Rei es única. Más bella, inteligente, sagaz, ambiciosa, interesante y sexy. ¿Cuantas veces no lo ha cautivado, hablándole de literatura antigua o del último episodio de _Vampire Diaries_? ¿Cuántas no ha deseado que se eternice la noche, para mantenerla presa y quieta entre sus brazos?

Da vueltas en la estancia y se planta frente al gran ventanal que resguarda un solitario balcón. Mira la oscuridad nocturna manchada por las luces tintineantes de la ciudad, y piensa en lo que estaría haciendo ella en esos momentos. ¿Habría llegado ya a su casa, en la residencia de su padre? ¿Estaría preocupada por su huida repentina? O, ¿se encontraría aún en la recepción, hablando largamente con el recién prometido Darien Chiba?

_"Maldición"_

Omite aquella malsana vista y vuelve a dar vueltas por la sala. Sus ojos se detienen en el decorativo _minibar_ de madera, que constituye, según su diseñador de interiores, uno de los toques modernistas indispensables en el hogar de toda celebridad. Nunca ha sido partidario de la grotesca idea de embriagarse para olvidar, tal vez si para entretenerse, pero no hasta el extremo de perder el sentido; sin embargo, el cúmulo de disertaciones nublándole la mente, provoca que la cabeza comience a punzarle, y la náusea, poco a poco, silenciosa, sube de nuevo en el centro de su estómago.

Abre el minibar y toma una de las botellas. Rellena un vaso transparente de cristal cortado y lo bebe, arrugando el gesto ante las propiedades astringentes del alcohol. Bebe la mitad de un segundo vaso, pero desecha su propósito de perder el sentido en licor, como un medio para borrar la memoria. Y es que la cuestión allí está, sigue estando allí: No es capaz de concebir que alguien, después de salir con Rei, piense en abandonarla por alguien como Tsukino. _Nadie, después de conocerla y ser hechizado por su aura, podría ser capaz de dejar a una mujer así_. A menos que...

_Ding, ding, ding._

Suena el teléfono; duda en responder. Es ella.

—¿Dónde estás, Yaten? Te has ido sin decirme. ¿Estás bien?

Su voz es aterciopelada, cálida, musical.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Me dolía la cabeza, es todo.

—¿Seguro? Es raro que desaparecieras de la nada.

—Estabas muy entretenida con tus amigas.

—Aun así… ¿Quieres que te alcance en tu departamento? Podría llevarte algunos analgésicos.

La idea de Rei cuidando de él suena tentadora, en particular, con el confuso malestar que le aturde desde que Mina…

_"Si te amara ni siquiera lo preguntaría, la tendrías ya en tu puerta tocando el timbre. ¿Todavía crees que eres una de sus prioridades?"_

Yaten se cuestiona de por qué rayos su conciencia tiene que adoptar la voz de Minako, haciendo sus pensamientos más molestos de lo que ya en origen estructural, son. Su mandíbula se tensa, es cierto, si fuese ella la que argumentara un dolor de cabeza que la obligue a irse de un lugar in avisarle, él no lo pensaría en ir rápidamente a su casa.

_"Bingo"_

—Maldita sea, cállate. –masculla entre dientes, bajo, muy bajo. Recriminando a su _psique_, olvida por un momento que habla con Hino.

—¿Yaten? ¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya?

Rei no adivina que sus cuestionamientos alimentan las dudas de Yaten, y que su -¿aparente?- indiferencia, silenciosamente socava su confianza.

—No es necesario –miente-. Sólo descasaré.

—Okay… ¿Te veo mañana? Mis clases terminan a las siete, si quieres podemos ir a cenar por allí.

—Claro, suena bien.

—Entonces, descansa.

—Sí.

_"No"_, insiste su fastidiosa conciencia.

Yaten cuelga el teléfono, no pasa desapercibido el escándalo escuchado a través del auricular: Rei se halla todavía en la fiesta, tranquila, alegre, sin preocuparse de nada; ahogada en recuerdos adolescentes de los que él no forma parte.

Durante veinte meses, han conocido aspectos de sus personalidades y de su historia, que los han marcado, pero todavía existen secretos y pasajes de su vida personal que aún se mantienen ocultos y desconocidos. Una pequeña obsesión se arrastra en su espíritu, queriendo escudriñar en eso que pasó entre _ellos. _Se siente envidioso de ese pasado en que el sujeto aquel, conoció a una Rei diferente a la que él conocía.

Por un instante, desea poder abarcar toda su vida, estar allí antes que él, antes que todos. Ser quizá su soporte, un compañero de clase, un amigo de infancia, ser quien le enseñara a reír; en un tiempo en que no hay poderes, ni princesas, ni deberes.

_Un humano común._

Y es que si de él dependiera, si estuviese en sus manos, Yaten no escatimaría por cambiar el universo y volver el tiempo, sólo por ella.

_**·»**_

* * *

Hey, una segunda entrega. Los fantasmas de Yaten lo atormentan. What do you think? ;)

Mil gracias por leer y comentar.

**.::Sol Levine::.**


	3. III-A

**.::. Espejismo .::.**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

III-A

_"¡Yaten, levántate por Dios! ¡Faltan veinte minutos para las ocho!"_

El estado de inconciencia en el que se halla inmerso, es interrumpido abruptamente por la voz aterciopelada que, firme e impaciente, apela a sus oídos. Sus ojos hacen intentos por abrirse y abandonar la negrura del ensueño –_la pesadilla_-, su corazón siente todavía aquel peso angustiante que le oprime el pecho y su cerebro ofuscado busca, las razones que le inducen ese insufrible malestar.

—¡Demonios, enano! ¡Ya despierta! ¡Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa, idiota!

El golpe seco de su cuerpo al caer enredado en el edredón al piso, le hace soltar un quejido de dolor; e inmediatamente reconoce por su odioso timbre, la voz de su repentino agresor.

—¡Seiya Kou! ¡Modera ese vocabulario, jovencito!

De un manotazo, Yaten se deshace del yugo de las cálidas sábanas y se descubre así mismo, en medio de una habitación desconocida. Sus ojos verdes, ávidamente, reparan en las paredes tapizadas de un azul plomo, conjugado con líneas perla pálido, y en la lámpara -un ovalo blanquecino, como la concha luminosa de una gran tortuga- incrustada en el techo. Nota también, un par de grandes ventanas por las que los rayos de un desperezado sol, pretenden ingresar, y que los velos delicados y juguetones de unas cortinas blancas no permiten. Los muebles colocados aquí y allá, le dan indicios más claros de que se encuentra en una alcoba, pero una alcoba que no suya ni de Seiya; definitivamente no recuerda así la habitación de Seiya, y mucho menos, la suya.

Hace un esfuerzo por acordarse, por encontrar alguna pista de los hechos que le han llevado hasta allí, pero es inútil, lo último que acude a su mente es la imagen de sí mismo en la sala de su departamento, recostado en el sofá, dormitando después de haber cortado la llamada con Rei.

_"Rei"_

¿Habría llegado bien a casa? ¿Habría pensado en él, luego de que terminaran su llamada? ¿O es que todo había sido su imaginación, un sueño, y ahora es que estaba despertando? Quizá había bebido demasiado en la fiesta, hasta perder el sentido, y por eso no recordaba absolutamente nada, quizá...

—¡Seiya y Yaten Kou! ¡Si no están abajo en tres minutos, verán mi lado malo! ¡Y saben muy bien que no es bonito!

—¡En seguida bajamos, mama! -escucha gritar al pelinegro parado junto a él- Ya oíste, Yaten, ¡apúrate, por una maldita vez!

_"¿Mamá?" "Esa voz…"_

Pero sus pensamientos en busca de respuestas no logran externalizarse, en cambio, siente un par de prendas de vestir impactándose en su cara. Yaten comprende en ese acto, la exigencia muda de su hermano para que se apresure. Y lo hace, no entiende, no logra comprender ni asimilar la situación; sin embargo, le queda claro que si quiere averiguar lo que sucede, deberá buscar más elementos que le expliquen la configuración de tan extraño panorama.

Se enfunda en los jeans café oscuro, saltando en su torpe maniobra, ¿de quién rayos eran aquellos ajustados pantalones de cuero? Estaban tan ajustados, que le recordaron aquella foto de Jim Morrison con el torso desnudo. Dudó cuando estuvo por ponerse la camiseta gris, en cuello "V": ¿en verdad esa era su ropa? Considera que se parece más al estilo desenfadado y juvenil de Seiya que al de él. Ocupado con ese pensamiento, lleva su mirada al aludido y lo ve inquieto, ridículamente dando vueltas por la habitación, e indagando por algo que se le olvide. ¿Desde cuándo Seiya es una reminiscencia de Taiki?

_"Taiki"_

—¡Un minuto!

La voz femenina acalla, una vez más, su intento de reflexión. Yaten centra su atención en el tono: conoce esa voz aterciopelada y suave, arrulladora. Sólo hay alguien que posee una voz así en el universo…

—¡Demonios! –escucha mascullar a Seiya que, luego de mirar su reloj, decide jalarlo de su posición en cuclillas, arrastrarlo hacia la puerta y luego a las escaleras, con los cordones de las agujetas que no ha alcanzado a atar, todavía sueltas.

Y si fuera poco su descubrimiento sobre hallarse en una habitación que no era suya, ahora se percata de que tampoco lo es la casa donde se encuentra, una casa con tintes de suburbio, hogareña, anunciándose con sus cuadros en la pared y decorados en maderas rústicas. Registra el aroma conocido, la presencia a la que atañe la exigente voz y no lo cree: frente a sus ojos se halla su princesa, _la princesa Kakyuu_, ataviada con un traje sastre color gris, consultando el reloj ajustado a su muñeca.

—Por Dios, niños, llegaremos todos tarde. Les advertí anoche que no se desvelaran con los videojuegos, y no hicieron caso. Tengo una reunión importante a las ocho treinta en punto y si no llego, considérense castigados todo lo que queda del mes.

—Pero mamá… -quejumbroso, Seiya camina detrás de la mujer que ya se ha adelantado hacia la puerta de salida.

—Nada de mamá, Seiya; se los dije bien claro, si ustedes…

_"¿Mamá?"_

Yaten no puede salir de su estupor al tratar de contextualizar los cada vez más incomprensibles hechos, ¿qué rayos ocurre allí? La única explicación coherente para aquel escenario surrealista es: o bien se encuentra soñando –_y qué bizarro sueño_-, o bien, se ha vuelto completamente loco. No descarta la última opción, puede que la idea de Rei enamorada de Darien Chiba lo haya afectado demasiado. Tal vez. Puede que…

—¡Yaten hablo en serio, estarán castigados hasta final de mes! ¿Qué es lo que esperas, hijo? Muévete, por favor.

Yaten parpadea y, de forma automatizada, obedece al llamado. La princesa Kakyuu –que parece haber tomado en ese sueño (¿?) el rol de madre-, abre la portezuela de un auto color azul marino estacionado en la acera, frente a la casa; Seiya la sigue de cerca, mancillando el verde césped, pulcramente recortado, con sus botas _Dr. Martens_; al llegar a la puerta posterior, se mete en el asiento trasero. Desde allí, ambos le apresuran, objetándole que ese día está más lento de lo normal, sin sospechar mínimamente su confusión; de hecho, ellos parecen no notar nada, no darse cuenta, no saber.

Definitivamente se ha golpeado la cabeza, probablemente tuvo un accidente y se encuentra en coma; mucha gente narra cómo, después de experimentar la vida vegetal inconsciente, asegura haber vivido en universos paralelos. Yaten nunca creyó en esas patrañas, aunque ahora es un buen momento para dudar.

Por fin sube al auto, sentándose al lado de un Seiya que continúa enarbolando ingeniosos mimos a la llamada _"madre",_ para atenuar el tan mencionado y temido castigo. Yaten suma otra dosis de incredulidad a los ya de por sí, extraños sucesos, ¿cuántos años se supone que tienen para ser castigados? ¿Quince? Si él que recuerde, el mes que viene cumple veintiséis, en años humanos.

No obstante, su curiosidad le inquieta, y entonces, se pone a mirar fijamente a Seiya y a su princesa. La mujer, como lo recordó antes, denota en sus rasgos la afabilidad que le es característica, también la elegancia y la alegría prudente; sin embargo, percibe en su rostro un toque que no atisbó antes: sus facciones reflejan la huella del tiempo, un tiempo desconocido que la hace corresponder con su rol. Seiya en cambio, y es hasta que con minuciosidad le observa, muestra rasgos ligeramente más infantiles que los que habitualmente le ha conocido, su expresión, incluso su cuerpo, se hallan más menudos, más jóvenes, como los de un chico adolescente de dieciséis años.

La duda arriba a su pensamiento. Sus ojos buscan el espejo lateral. Aunque borrosa, la imagen que le regala el reflejo logra asustarlo: se reconoce, claro que se reconoce, pero hay algo que lo hace diferente y no es capaz de atinar qué. Probablemente, y siguiendo la "lógica de la irracionalidad" que experimenta, su apariencia sea la de un adolescente como Seiya. Respira profundo. Yaten intenta no perder la calma y mira sus manos, más nítidas y delgadas, quizá hasta más pequeñas. No está realmente en condiciones de corroborarlo.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? –pregunta la madre a Seiya, extrañada de que no haya pronunciado ni una palabra desde que salieran de casa.

—No lo sé, quizá está enamorado.

—¿Podrías callarte, imbécil? –reacciona el Yaten por pura inercia, dando la primera muestra de normalidad.

—¡Yaten! En mi presencia nada de insultos, jovencito. Si tu padre te escuchara, estarías en serios problemas.

_"¿También hay un padre?"_, delibera escéptico, captando la idea central de la oración. _"Es ridículo"_.

Jadea, incrédulo y confuso. Necesita aire, y baja levemente, la ventanilla del coche en busca del fresco que aclare su razón. Vuelve a respirar hondo y mira los citadinos paisajes que van coloreándose por el cristal de la ventana. Los reconoce, demasiado bien, son lugares por los que ha transitado decenas de veces. Un latido arremete contra su pecho y las ideas vuelven a arremolinarse en su cerebro: esa ciudad es Tokio.

Y su mente solamente puede pensar en una sola cosa.

—¡Rei!

Aquel nombre enunciado a gritos, le impide hilar sus meditaciones. La reacción necesaria e inmediata es buscar a la fuente del llamado: la encuentra en la acera de la izquierda, donde va sentado Seiya. Brevemente, el auto se detuvo en la luz roja de un semáforo. Una chica de cabellos rojos agita su mano y corre sonriente, buscando llegar hasta la parada del bus ubicada a unos metros. Los ojos verdes de Yaten siguen la trayectoria y reconoce a la otra chica que responde el saludo de lejos, lleva un juego de uniforme poco común, y que corresponde al de una escuela privada: gris, con detalles rojos.

_Es ella._

Yaten no puede equivocarse al identificar perfectamente la figura elegante y estilizada de su sacerdotisa, su larguísimo cabello color ébano, las facciones finas y aristocráticas, la sonrisa enigmática. Es Rei, no puede equivocarse. Sin embargo, también hay algo en ella, algo que es diferente a la mujer que ha tenido entre sus brazos. Incluso a la considerable distancia, puede atisbar que sus rasgos son más tenues, jóvenes. ¿Adolescentes?

De golpe, la respuesta se presenta clara, y en su asombro, pierde de vista a las muchachas en la acera, cuando el auto arranca de nuevo para continuar con su camino. Y es que en ese mundo, en esa realidad, todo parece normal. No hay poderes, ni princesas, ni deberes. Es un humano común y corriente, con una familia y una vida sin sobresaltos. También se halla ella, una quinceañera en la flor de la juventud, asistiendo al instituto como cualquier otra chica; en una faceta que él no conoce.

Y entonces lo comprende.

Su ferviente deseo, le había hecho cambiar el universo y volver el tiempo.

_Sólo por ella._

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hellow *o*)/

¿Qué jodidos es esto?, ustedes se preguntarán. Y yo le diré... eh, no lo sé con real exactitud, pero creo que tal vez he estado leyendo demasiada literatura fantástica estos días, quizá habría que culpar a Borges, a Bianco y Sábato por manosear mi escritura y aliarse con mi muso Levine. Al inicio, esto era sólo una ligera intervención, luego hubo dos bifurcaciones que tuve que tomar para continuar esta historia, y al final, terminé creando esto... que será una cosa rara que espero disfruten y comprendan en su integridad. Esto no es toda la parte de la historia, probablemente la próxima entrega comiencen a atisbar de qué va yendo esto... una pista para el efecto, la próxima entrega es la entrega III-B.

Me encanta la confusión de Yaten. What do you think? ;)

Mil gracias por leer y comentar.

**.::Sol Levine::.**


	4. III-B

**.::. Espejismo .::.**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

III-B

Lita sabe que no es atribución de ella contárselo, pero el gesto preocupado del muchacho la hace vacilar y ha terminado irremediablemente abriendo la boca. Se justifica falazmente al pensar que no está diciendo mentiras, que simplemente retrata los hechos, tal como sucedieron; además, se le nota la inquietud y confusión a leguas; es decir, no es muy normal que de buenas a primeras, te enteres de que la persona que amas salía en un tiempo con el prometido de una de sus mejores amigas, y que después de terminar la relación, todos siguen tratándose como si no hubiera pasado nada. Por lo menos para Lita y su antecedente amoroso, eso no era muy normal ni agradable.

—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Tuvieron algo qué ver?

Yaten, al despertar esa mañana en la incomodidad de su sofá –en el cual muy probablemente se quedó dormido después de su llamada con Rei-, no imaginó que al decidir salir a correr para despejarse las ideas y el cuerpo, encontraría la respuesta al mundo de interrogantes que pesaban sobre su cabeza desde la noche anterior. Y menos, que la fuente de aquella clarividencia, viniera de la mano de la mejor amiga de Rei: Lita Kino.

Se topó con ella en los viveros que circundaban el parque local, la vio sentada en una banca de madera, respirando agitada mientras secaba con una toalla, el sudor de su frente. Al reconocerla, no se alegró. Yaten no era del tipo social que disfruta el hecho de encontrarse con gentes que conoce, al contrario, siempre lo encontraba inconveniente; sin embargo, al asociar su presencia con la de la mujer que atormentaba su sentido, la idea de esclarecer sus dudas, abordó su espíritu. Había terminado así, sentado a su lado, cuestionándole sobre un suceso pasado que la Kino apenas y recordaba, o acaso había suprimido en su memoria.

—Eh… oye, Yaten, ¿no crees que esto es algo que deberías tratar con Rei directamente? No creo que yo sea la persona más indicada para hablar sobre el asunto. –intenta la Chef, una vez más, eludir el inesperado tópico de la charla.

—Kino, sólo dime la verdad como sucedió. No es un secreto, ¿o sí? –alega suspicaz, esperando interpretar cualquier reacción de su parte-. Además, deberías saber que con lo orgullosa que es, no le sería muy grato contarme sobre cómo fue dejada por una de sus amigas.

—Precisamente por eso yo no tendría que…

—Es algo que no me ha dejado pensar con claridad, ¿ok? –se sincera Yaten, bruscamente, pero la pura verdad se adueña de sus labios-. Si no me estuviese molestando tanto, no llegaría al extremo de estar aquí, hablando precisamente contigo. Y tal vez no sea la gran cosa y no haya mucho que contar, pero me importa saberlo, porque _ella_ me importa.

—Lo sé…

A Yaten le sorprende recibir de la chica, una confirmación a la veracidad de sus sentimientos e intenciones, como si para ella fuera una cosa evidente e indiscutible, como si se tratase de una adivina que posee todos los elementos para corroborarlo. No obstante, se cuida de externarlo, restándole completa importancia. Después de todo, su temple le exige mantener su vanidad.

—Cuéntame entonces, ¿hace cuánto tiempo fue?

—Bueno, en realidad no sé cuándo comenzó… pero fue en la época de preparatoria. Un día hacía calor y estábamos en el Crown charlando de no sé qué cosas, cuando de repente, Rei llegó toda sonriente y nos habló de un tipo guapo que le había cedido el paso en la puerta de la cafetería.

Yaten ante la adjetivación, no puede evitar soltar un bufido sardónico.

—No nos culpes, teníamos dieciséis y a esa edad, cualquier mínima cosa nos emocionaba –justifica la Kino, bebiendo de su botella con té helado-. Al principio no supimos de quién se trataba, pero no fue extraño cuando lo descubrimos: Darien era el mejor amigo de Andrew, el dueño del Crown, y lo veíamos muy seguido por allí. Era natural que por casualidad se conocieran, aunque nadie sospechó que alguna de nosotras fuera a gustar de él porque era mucho mayor, incluso Serena lo odiaba.

Con asombro, Lita ve sonreír al idol, gratamente convencida de que sigue el relato con su imaginación. Yaten, poco a poco, se ve envuelto en la anécdota que le cuenta; casi puede jurar, que en su mente, las imágenes de Rei entrando por el umbral del Crown se reconstruyen, y eso es lo que lo ha hecho sonreír: rememorarla. Le conmueve pensar que ese hombre engreído y orgulloso en apariencia, también esconde en el fondo de su alma, a un hombre vacilante y enamorado.

—_Ella_ no nos contó nada acerca del cuándo o el cómo, sino que simplemente un día, dejó caer la bomba de que tendría una cita con un chico universitario. Serena, curiosa como siempre…

—Entrometida, dirás.

—Sí, bueno –omitió el comentario-, a ella se le ocurrió la idea de seguirla para saber si era o no verdad que saldría con alguien. Fue allí que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Darien, el "odioso" amigo de Andrew. Sabiendo eso, los persiguió con mayor ahínco durante toda su cita, aunque a ninguna de nosotras le pareció pertinente, pues era la privacidad de Rei y, según nuestra opinión, no teníamos derecho a intervenir, pero claro, Sere no hizo caso. Y es que según ella, no era correcto que una chica tan joven saliera con un muchacho tan mayor.

Lo último logra sacarle una carcajada a Yaten, al asimilar el juicio tan contradictorio de la Tsukino. Muy típico de ella el volverse objeto de sus propias e "inteligentes" reflexiones. Lita, contagiada por ese lado desconocido del ojiverde, alarga una sonrisa cómplice.

—Eso ocurrió antes de encontrar a Minako, y saber que todas nosotras éramos reencarnaciones del Milenio de Plata.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…?

—En un cálculo aproximado, me parece que _ellos_ estuvieron saliendo poco más de medio año. Aunque si lo piensas bien, no es mucho tiempo en realidad. –apunta la castaña, intentando atenuar la información que comienza a tornarse espinosa.

—¿Y por qué ellos...?

—¿Terminaron? -adivina Lita, captando ya los códigos de su conversación. Inhala aire a sus pulmones al notarlo asentir-. Bueno, cuando luchamos contra Beryl y recuperamos los recuerdos del pasado, todo el panorama se aclaró y volvió a su curso.

—No te sigo, Kino. ¿Quieres decir que al término de esa batalla, ellos volvieron a salir por un tiempo y luego terminaron?

—No, quiero decir que al conocer su pasado, Endymion y Serenity volvieron a estar juntos. Todo volvió a su lugar original, Serena y Darien, y nosotras como las guardianas del reino. Pasó lo que tenía que suceder: ellos comenzaron a salir.

—¿Qué? Eso es estúpido.

¿Ha escuchado bien? ¿Ese sujeto simplemente había comenzado a salir con Tsukino y ya? ¿Sin una razón? Es decir, ¿sin una razón coherente y seria, que no fuera el cuento de hadas de Tokio de Cristal? Porque para él, ese cuento de las reencarnaciones y la profecía no contaba como una razón válida. Sin embargo, el incómodo silencio de la Kino parece confirmar sus sospechas, y Yaten, ya no es capaz de simular en su rostro la gran confusión. ¿Ese había sido el motivo? ¿Una estúpida e infundada leyenda? ¿Chiba había terminado su relación con Rei por un mito?

—Debe ser una broma. –murmura mordaz, dibujando una sonrisa que se desgarra en sus labios.

—Rei hizo lo que tuvo que hacer, es todo. –argumenta Lita, sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de probar la lógica de los hechos acontecidos, y es que no es hasta ahora, que una ligera vacilación se posa sobre su conciencia.

—Renunciar a su corazón, en pos de la princesa. –remata despectivo, haciendo a Lita palidecer y abrir sus ojos con estupor.

Yaten enarca satíricamente una de sus cejas. ¿Qué? ¿Cree que está yendo demasiado lejos con sus acusaciones? ¿Es acaso una persona cruel al mostrarle, sin tacto ni sutilezas, la verdad detrás de la anécdota? ¿Todos habían estado simplemente de acuerdo con la extraña situación? Más importante, ¿aquel imbécil le habría dado una explicación razonable a Rei? ¿Lo habrían hablado apropiadamente? ¿Era verdaderamente tan sencillo dar la vuelta a la tuerca y obligarte a dejar de amar a alguien, y amar a alguien más?

Yaten siente una oleada caliente apoderarse de sus venas, que le hace cerrar los puños. Cómo deseaba tener a Chiba en ese momento frente a él y asestarle un par de golpes que le rompieran la nariz. Mínimo. La náusea reaparece en el fondo de su entraña, recordando las lagunas en sus ojos amatistas y sus delgados labios enunciando las palabras que, ahora, cobraban su total significado: _"sean felices"_.

Su corazón vuelve a doler, y el escozor que siente en sus verdes pupilas le distorsiona la visión. Respira profundo para calmar las emociones pero es inútil; se lleva las manos a la cara para cubrir el agua que, frugalmente, humedece sus párpados. Diminutas astillas se clavan en su pecho al pensar, que muy probablemente, Hino, su temperamental Hino, todavía guarda sentimientos por Darien Chiba.

—Tengo que irme. –anuncia Yaten, levantándose precipitadamente. No quiere que la chica sea testigo de su infierno emocional. No necesita que contemple su desventura. Necesita pensar, aclararse; escapar.

_"¿Y a dónde escaparás, querido? Si tu único refugio es ella…"_

De nuevo, de nuevo la maldita voz de Minako.

—Espera, Yaten. Creo que lo estás…

—Lo siento, Kino. Será en otra ocasión. –corta sin cordialidades, echándose a andar, sin detenerse, por el lado contrario del sendero, con la sensación de sofoco atorándole la garganta.

Lita lo mira partir y se inquieta y teme, nerviosa al presentir que ha cometido un gran error.

Otro gran error.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And...? ¿Captan por dónde va esto? ¿O acaso las he confundido más? En lo personal, les comento que este capítulo me ha gustado sobremanera, y es que es el momento en que Yaten escudriña en el ese pasado del que quería y no quería saber, de la verdad detrás del desliz verbal de Minako. Descubre que hay algo más grande de lo que pensaba, que la realidad es confusa e inasequible entre sus manos, que su mundo ha sufrido un desbalance que no sabe cómo controlar, y que entre toda esa marea, se encuentra la mujer que ama, derrumbándose con todo el mundo y sus mentiras. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que acontecerá? ¿Adivinan?

Realmente me encantaría saber sus opiniones sobre esta historia, sobre cómo está siendo construida, cómo la han percibido, cómo la han o no disfrutado. Sería algo muy importante para mí.

Ps. El papel de Lita me ha parecido muy relevante en esta parte de la historia, que haya sido ella la vocera de la versión, y a la vez, quien también por primera vez, vislumbre la cuestión en toda su magnitud y calladamente, entre al mismo caos de Yaten, pero desde el lado de la amistad. ¿Alguna pensó alguna vez en la opinión de las scouts en toda la situación? Pues se los dejo a su consideración :3 What do you think?

Mil gracias por leer y comentar.

**.::Sol Levine::.**


	5. IV-A

**.::. Espejismo .::.**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

IV-A

"_Recuerden que están castigados, así que no lleguen tarde. Su padre estará temprano para la cena."_

La sentencia de _"mamá Kakyuu"_ flota en el aire, después de sacarlos del auto, justo en la entrada de la escuela; por cierto, un escenario bastante conocido para Yaten: la preparatoria _Juuban_. Un gesto sardónico se instala en su faz al considerar que todas las personas y cosas que él conoce en _su realidad, _parecen existir en esa_ otra realidad_, pero distorsionadas. Como si sus circunstancias, memorias y lazos hubiesen sido vaciados en una enorme batidora.

El motor zumba, anunciando su partida. _"Mamá Kakyuu"_ se marcha. Seiya entonces, sobresaltado, corre hacia dentro, jalando con él a su atolondrado hermano. Aun siendo un día informal en que no llevan el uniforme acostumbrado, eso no significa que se toleren las faltas al horario escolar.

Pero es tarde. El profesor Tanaka no perdona el retardo y los deja afuera del aula, en el pasillo, hincados con la espalda recta. Seiya se la pasa murmurando una serie de improperios que simulan un rezo; cualquier sacerdote juraría que ruega por el perdón de los dioses. Yaten jura que de oírlo con claridad, más bien lo condenarían al infierno.

Sonríe, solazándose en la idea de que en un universo u otro, Seiya no cambia, y eso lo hace sentir un poquito, sólo un poquito, como en casa. Fugazmente, la imagen risueña de Rei esperando por el autobús, se le aparece y llena todos sus pensamientos. No importa realmente dónde o en qué dimensión se halle mientras ella exista con él, mientras coincidan en un espacio y tiempo.

Violentamente, siente la necesidad de buscarla, mirarla de cerca y hablar con ella. Saber si son los mismos, si se aman como siempre. Un escalofrío atraviesa su espina. ¿Y si ella no le ama? ¿Y si no le reconoce siquiera? La ansiedad lo aborda. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría vuelto? ¿En qué circunstancias se hallarían?

Necesita encontrarla, y pronto.

—¿Otra vez tarde? Ustedes los Kou sí que son un caso. Esta es la tercera vez en este mes, ¿no? Una más es motivo de suspensión.

Melódica y juguetona, la voz de una chica rubia les hace alzar la mirada.

—¡Mina-chan!

El enérgico saludo proviene de labios de Seiya, y la jovencita de cabellos largos y moño rojo, se apresura a colocar un dedo índice a mitad de sus labios en señal de silencio.

—¡Shht! ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan escandaloso, Seiya-kun?

—Lo siento, es la costumbre.

—¿También el que Tanaka-sensei te castigue? ¿Te das cuenta que si llegas tarde una vez más te darán suspensión?

—Sí, ya sé, pero esta vez yo no tuve la culpa.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces quién?

La expresión de Yaten se torna confundida al notar que aunque la chica se dirigió a ambos en un inicio, ahora parece ignorarlo completamente. ¿En verdad esta era Minako Aino? ¿O era una desfigurada y nueva versión de ella?

—Fue mía. –asume.

La sorpresa se instala en el rostro de la rubia al escucharle responder, y poco disimula las líneas que surcan su ceño, al observarle con total extrañeza. Yaten recuerda, nuevamente, que se halla en ese lugar que no es el que conoce y, seguramente, está faltando –por enésima vez en el día- a su comportamiento "normal". Entonces calla, dispuesto a sólo observar en silencio.

—Ah, ok, entonces…

El balbuceo de la rubia se detiene ante el brusco desliz de la puerta del salón contiguo.

—¡Señorita, Aino! Debería regresar a su clase en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo. ¿O es que acaso quiere acompañar a sus compañeros en el castigo?

Pálida al saberse descubierta por el profesor Tanaka, Minako sonríe nerviosamente y excusa sus andanzas por los pasillos con lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza. Enseguida, desaparece en el último salón del piso, diez minutos antes de que la campanilla de cambio de clases resuene por toda la escuela. Sin embargo, en vez del cambio de clases, el reloj indica que el alumnado deber ir a los campos deportivos a mirar y apoyar a los equipos de las diversas escuelas que competirán en los eventos organizados por el Comité Escolar.

Otra vez, Yaten es arrastrado por Seiya hacia los campos de entrenamiento, cuando lo último que desea es encontrarse con más personas y actuar como un idiota, como tal parece, viene haciendo desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana. Sin embargo, se deja guiar sin pronunciar una palabra.

En el camino, se da cuenta que su hermano goza de una gran popularidad, pues la mayoría de las personas con las que se cruzan, le han saludado con gran simpatía. A él apenas y le miraron. Con eso Yaten pudo adivinar que allí, como en su propia realidad, también parecía ser un amargado, como regularmente lo solían tildar. Tampoco era como si le importase.

Por fin, llegan a una serie de gradas alineadas en medios hexágonos. Tres pistas se han montado para los diferentes eventos programados y Seiya pretende llevarle con él a la de _football americano_. Salvando algunas cuantas personas, toman un par de lugares situados en el cuarto nivel de las gradas, el penúltimo. El partido recién acaba de comenzar.

Adolescentes eufóricos gritan en apoyo a los equipos de su preferencia, generando un ruido ensordecedor. Yaten augura un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se siente incapaz de permanecer cuerdo más de diez minutos. Distraído, mira brevemente a los asistentes de las demás plateas y más allá, en el sendero que da a las gradas contiguas, donde aparentemente hay alguna muestra de atletismo o similar. No obstante, sus ojos reparan en una particularidad que capta su atención al pie de la grada.

Un uniforme gris. Un par de chicas con uniforme gris.

Deseoso de salir de aquel tumulto e ir a buscar respuestas claras, Yaten excusa ir a comprar alguna bebida y así deshacerse de Seiya, quien absorto en el juego, asiente sin hacer mucho caso. El peliplata entonces se incorpora y baja a grandes zancadas las escalinatas del estadio improvisado. Unos cuantos pasos apresurados, y da alcance a su objetivo.

—¡Hey, tú! Oye…

Las dos chicas detienen su andar y se vuelven ante el llamado. Yaten nota cómo ambas féminas abren sus ojos de par en par, sorprendidas de que alguien desconocido -y apuesto tal vez- les dirija la palabra, así de la nada.

—¿Ustedes pertenecen al colegio _Private Girls T.A_.?

Ambas pestañean.

—Uhm, si… ¿sucede algo? –contesta una de ellas, de pelo castaño y juguetonas pecas en las mejillas.

—¿De casualidad ustedes conocen a una chica de pelo largo y negro? Tiene los ojos color violeta. Se llama Rei.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a Hino-senpai? –precisa la otra, de cabellos rubios y cortos- ¡Claro que la conocemos!

"_¿Hino-senpai?"_

A Yaten se le ilumina el rostro y advierte aligerársele, el peso asentado en su pecho.

—¿Sabrán si ella está aquí, en este evento?

—¿No lo sabes? –pregunta la castaña, sonriendo de una manera extraña- Hino-senpai lidera el equipo de Arco.

"_¿Equipo de Arco?"_

—Es cierto, y este año seguro que ganaremos el primer lugar –concuerda la rubiecilla, sonriendo como un ángel-. ¡Oh! ¡Y la competencia está por comenzar! –se exalta al consultar su reloj de pulsera.

Las dos amigas se miran angustiadas.

—¿Quieres venir? Digo, si lo que quieres es ver a senpai…

El ofrecimiento de la jovencita de pecas toma a Yaten por sorpresa. Es la primera muestra de amabilidad –útil- que ha tenido en todo ese interminable –y jodido- día.

—¡Sí! ¡Esa es una genial idea! ¡Podemos apoyarla juntos! Seguramente senpai se sentirá muy feliz y también podrás hablarle. –expresa la rubiecilla en un arrebato de inexplicable emoción. Yaten no puede evitar sonreírse por el aire inocente que salpica su rostro al decir tales palabras, y la chica no atina a hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse repentinamente.

—Está bien –dice al fin-. Si me admiten, iré con ustedes.

Ambas jovencitas alargan una sonrisa sincera y asienten enérgicamente. No saben por qué, pero aquel muchacho les da buena espina.

—Mi nombre es Yuri y soy de primer año. –anuncia la chica de cabellos castaños y pecas, antes de reanudar el camino hacia el área en que la competencia de arquería se llevaría a cabo.

—Y yo soy Nanase, también de primer año. –se inclina graciosamente la chica rubia y rostro de muñeca, sonriendo a un Yaten aturdido. No le era nada común socializar gentilmente con personas desconocidas, y que éstas a su vez, fueran amables con él, sin juzgarle por su mala cara y gesto duro.

—Yaten Kou. Segundo año.

—Oh, Yaten-senpai. ¡Un gusto conocerte!

"_¿Yaten-senpai?"_

El inusual entusiasmo de las muchachas continua sorprendiéndolo, incluso resultábale hasta gracioso, considerando lo antipático que solía ser en situaciones estándar de normalidad. Lo cual explicaba todo, pues ese universo, escenario o mundo, podía catalogarse como cualquier cosa, menos de normal.

Suspira, y continúa andando con sus nuevas acompañantes hasta arribar al campo de tiro; las gradas se encuentran llenas de espectadores y el ánimo de competencia reviste sus gargantas. Una serie de dianas se hallan izadas en medio de la verde pista, elegantes y quietas como un faro. Yuri clama por un trío de asientos en la tercera fila; Nanase jala a Yaten de la manga de la chaqueta. Los tres se suman a la algarabía en general, cuando el altavoz anuncia que están prontos a iniciar el evento.

La inquietud lo aborda; rasguña en sus entrañas al atisbar a los competidores salir al campo. Sabe que de un momento a otro, la anhelada figura se manifestará y sus ojos serán arrebatados, abducidos, subyugados por la mística aura que la cubre; la que le ha cubierto siempre.

—¡Allí está! ¡Hino-senpai!

Su corazón se agita ante la afirmación de Yuri y los latidos se desatan desenfrenados en su pecho, cuando, al llamado de su _kohai_, Rei ha vuelto la cabeza y ha sonreído, agradeciendo el apoyo. La garganta le punza con dolor; un río de palabras se muere en su tráquea. Y es que por unos segundos, unos insignificantes segundos, Yaten ha sido capaz de sumergirse en el mar de su mirada y revivir, en su brillo, el cuadro de su historia juntos.

Seguía tan hermosa, tan guerrera, tan altiva. Quiso gritar su nombre, y que ella, complacida al escucharse nombrada por él, se virara y le sonriera limpiamente, marcándosele los hoyuelos de sus pálidas mejillas. Qué ganas de decirle que le sentaba bien aquella coleta en lo alto de su cabeza; que el lazo que sostenía su aljaba, parecía algo floja. Qué ganas de decirle cuánto la quería.

Qué ganas de que ella al menos, lo reconociera.

El disparo sucesivo de flechas a los distintos objetivos, colocados a varias distancias, da inicio al primer _stage_ de la jornada. Siete participantes son los que compiten, representando cada uno, a sus distintivos institutos. Se respira la tensión en el campo de tiro: el puntaje de los jueces se halla demasiado cerrado. La precisión y el control mental de los contrincantes, resulta algo realmente extraordinario. Incluyéndola.

Yaten no deja de mirarla, no la pierde de vista ni un segundo, temeroso tal vez, de que en cualquier instante, se le esfume como una espiral de humo. Observa sus delicados y metódicos movimientos, leyendo en ellos, esa eterna obsesión por la perfección. Se le figura como en esa ocasión en que la ayudó a pintar su departamento, y se puso a repasar con un pincel, los bordes de las paredes, puertas y ventanas. Así de maniática.

No duda que es por esa razón, que Rei, aún con cifras cerradas pero justas, logra ganar, cumpliendo con la profecía de Nanase. Una ola de aplausos y una rechifla general se escucha por doquier. El presidente del jurado, le condecora con una redonda medalla dorada y un ramo de flores. Pronto, Rei se ve rodeada por compañeros de su instituto y de otras escuelas, que le colman de felicitaciones y enhorabuenas. Ella sonríe agradecida y visiblemente turbada, por las afecciones que se le prodigan.

"_Siempre tan atolondrada…"_

Un empujón en el hombro, le saca de su abstracción. Se trata de Yuri, que sin ocultar una sonrisa cómplice, le anima con los ojos para que vaya y le dé alcance; para que haga lo que tenga que hacer.

—Vamos, senpai. Felicítala de nuestra parte. –apunta Nanase, sonriendo del mismo modo que su amiga.

Yaten las mira y no atina qué decir, viéndose desarmado por la suspicacia inocente y socarrona de sus pequeñas kohai; pero más todavía, por el rubor que imprevisiblemente, le abochorna la cara. No puede lidiar con ello, y se pone de cuchillas un momento, intentando mantener su orgullo y recuperar la compostura. Algo que sabe completamente inútil, cuando escucha a las muchachas reírse, con adorable, pero fracasado disimulo.

—Ya, está bien. Ya entendí, ¿ok? –expresa Yaten, incorporándose. Mira a sus dos nuevas amigas con un gesto acusador, que sólo provoca hacerlas reír más.

—No seas demasiado proactivo, sólo sé agradable y ella también lo será.

La recomendación de Nanase constituye un golpe bajo a sus circunstancias. ¿Acaso no lo sabe él, después de salir con ella por casi dos años? ¿No lo sabe él, que atraído por esa mujer, buscó en el pasado cómo acercarse a ella y conquistarla? ¿No lo sabe él, que enamorado como está de Rei Hino, ha llegado a traspasar los límites de la lógica y ha terminado en un universo desconocido, al que ni siquiera le ve pies ni cabeza?

—¡Se va, senpai!

El anuncio alterado de Yuri, hace eco en sus oídos, y le obliga a reaccionar. Desde la grada, nota a la bella arquera inclinándose un par de veces, clara señal de su intención por marcharse.

No, no puede permitir que se vaya.

A grandes saltos, y sin una palabra de por medio, Yaten se apresura a bajar al campo. Se abre paso entre la multitud de alumnos que, terminada la competencia, se ha reunido para celebrar con sus competidores. Sus ojos buscan rastro de ella. La divisa unos metros adelante, en dirección a la salida posterior. Su pelo ondea como una estela que le guía.

"_Allí estás"_

El resquicio de una esperanza se enciende en su pecho. Quizá baste una mirada para que todo acabe, quizá baste una palabra para que todo vuelva a su lugar. Quizá…

Su paso desacelera al atisbar que alguien más la ha interceptado y ha robado su atención. Sus ojos, incómodos, se encuentran con otros azules que lo observan, dudosos. Decide parar en seco y no avanzar más.

"_¿Se conocen?"_

Una Minako ceñuda, intenta ignorarlo mientras se concentra en conversar con Rei; la arquera, vuelta de espaldas, no puede ni intuir lo que acontece a su alrededor, entretenida como está, en regalarle palabras y sonrisas a la rubia. Yaten se mantiene alerta, expectante por el momento oportuno, en que por fin, pueda abordarla. Las amables inclinaciones que, de un momento a otro, Rei le prodiga a la Mina, anuncian una luz verde.

Se adelanta unos pasos al notar que se retira. Toma aire para enunciar su nombre, fuerte y claro, y echar al azar de ese mundo desconocido, su incierta suerte. Sin embargo, los vocablos se ahogan en su garganta, cuando de la nada e intempestivamente, Minako Aino sale a su paso.

Yaten se aturde, viéndose obstaculizado por la rubia. Parpadea, intentando focalizarse en su acción primordial. Se torna ansioso al darse cuenta que ha perdido de vista a Rei. ¿Podrá todavía alcanzarla? Podría, si tan sólo Minako se moviera de una maldita vez.

—Oye, ¿podrías…?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Estás buscándome?

—¿Qué? No, ¿por qué habría yo…?

Absurdo, totalmente absurdo. ¿Podría quitarse ya y dejarlo pasar?

—Por favor, Kou. Es evidente que algo tramas. Primero, esta mañana me diriges la palabra como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Y ahora, vienes y te plantas frente a mí, esperando no sé qué cosa. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Me pone nerviosa que _alguien_ que siempre me ha ignorado, de repente comience a revolotear alrededor mío. Es escalofriante, ¿sabes?

—¿Quién era ella?

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Yaten es consciente de que es demasiado tarde para ir detrás de Rei, ha perdido mucho tiempo entreteniéndose con el panorama que Minako le comparte acerca de sus relaciones con ella en ese mundo. Ahora, es que puede comprender la confusión que la abordó aquella mañana en que le habló, como siempre le había hablado antes, sin contar con que en ese universo, ni siquiera eran amigos. O por lo menos de él, no. Con Seiya, juzgó, se llevaba bastante bien.

—La chica con la que hablabas, la del uniforme gris.

Los ojos de la rubia se agrandan, reflejando un claro reconocimiento. La tensión en sus facciones se suaviza hasta desaparecer, instalándose en un rostro, un deje de inocente curiosidad.

—¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Rei? Ella es la doncella del templo Hikawa, capitana del equipo de Arco en _Private Girls T.A_. Coincidimos mucho en los eventos deportivos, ya sabes, porque estoy en el equipo de _volleyball_. Nos hicimos amigas hace unas semanas, perdí mi botella de agua y ella me dio una que tenía de sobra. Es adorable. Me trajo este amuleto para mis exámenes. ¿No es lindo? ¿A que si?

Mina extiende su palma, dejando ver entre sus dedos, una delgada pulsera de piedras azulinas. La emoción por el obsequio, relega a segundo plano la querella de un inicio. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—Es bonita. –admite Yaten de buena gana, alargando un amago de sonrisa.

—¿Verdad que si? Me encanta el azul –agrega la rubia, guardando la pulsera-. Oye, pero ¿por qué preguntas? ¿Tú la conoces?

Yaten trata de responder, pero las palabras no acuden a su boca. ¿Cómo podría explicar una situación como la que estaba viviendo? Si ni siquiera él se lo podía explicar. Boquea intentando hallar un modo, una respuesta que lo zafe del interrogatorio. Una excusa coherente que le haga desistir de su indagación.

—_Oh my God! _¡Tú...! No me digas que...

Yaten arruga el ceño, escéptico de lo que esa cabecilla rubia se ha inventado en su cabeza.

—¡Te gusta!

Yaten se sonroja abrumado y se apresura a pedirle que guarde silencio. ¡Dios! Todo indicaba que, en cualquier dimensión y tiempo, Minako sería la misma Minako escandalosa y poco discreta, de siempre. Ella ríe al observar su reacción. Contemplar a un Yaten rojo y avergonzado, no era cosa de todos los días. Nunca pensó que él sería ese tipo de persona; tan amargado y agrio en su trato diario con el mundo, nadie podía juzgarla por prefabricarse una idea mezquina sobre él.

—¿De verdad te gusta? Siempre pensé que eras algo raro, ya sabes...

Yaten roda los ojos, anhelando una dosis de paciencia.

—Está bien, está bien. Me detendré allí. Me queda claro que babeas por mi doncella, _so_… ¿quieres que te ayude? Sé dónde podrías encontrarla.

Yaten le mira fijamente, descubriendo la sinceridad en su ofrecimiento. No pasa desapercibido para su memoria, que así como ahora es el arcángel que le guía a las puertas del cielo, en otro punto, ella fue _Pandora_, abriendo las del infierno.

Más no hay opción.

—De acuerdo. Ayúdame.

—Hecho.

Trampas del tiempo.

_**·»**_

* * *

¡Holas!

Yay! Nueva entrega *-*

Me tardé demasiado, lo sé. Pero también ha ocurrido demasiado en mi vida ordinaria, arrebatándome mis letras por algún tiempo. Ah, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, con un cariño renovado hacia mi escritura y a mis historias, que aunque cuenta con un público reducido, me siento bendecida por ese puñado selecto VIP que me acompaña :P

Okay, ¿y qué es lo que opinan? ¿Se esperaban estas situaciones que llevan y no llevan a ninguna parte? ¿Siguen confundida/os? No lo creo, más bien creo que esto está tomando ya color y forma. En contraste con la espiral III-B, vemos a un Yaten no desbalanceado por las dudas, sino a uno que busca resolverlas por medio de su amada, de reencontrase con ella, sin que le importe nada más. Me encantaría seguir conociendo sus opiniones sobre esta historia, una que en mi portafolio, es la primera en su tipo. En verdad Borges, Bioy y Bianco hicieron un gran trabajo conmigo y mi muso, hahahaha.

Por ultimo, recordar que esto (y todo lo que escribo en ff), no es otra cosa más que una ficción. Una que está construida a base de características, situaciones y personajes referentes a un manga/serie/anime, sí, pero al fin y al cabo, una ficción. No soy del tipo que respeta mucho los arcos, tiempos, secuencia de acciones o incluso algunos OC/OOC; más bien me valgo de ellos para jugar con ellos y crear cosas imaginarias. Disculpen si soy rebelde, pero si buscan fidelidad a la creación de Naoko, no creo que exista aquí en toda su extensión LOL Creo que debería agregar algo así como un Semi UA (?) en la descripción LOL

¡Abrazos post navideños para todos los que se pasan por este espacio!

No podría estar más agradecida.

Mil gracias por leer y comentar.

**.::Sol Levine::.**


	6. V-A

**.::. Espejismo .::.**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

V-A

"_Toma el autobús de la ruta 10, el de las 14:30. Ese es el que ella casi siempre toma después de clases, a menos que se retrase por alguna cuestión académica o del equipo de arquería. Allí la verás, seguro. Pero si para tu mala suerte eso no funciona, toma el bus y continúa el camino hasta "Akasaka", a un par de cuadras se encuentra el sendero al templo Hikawa. Te dije que ella era la doncella, ¿no?"_

Las indicaciones de Mina son acertadas y coinciden enteramente con las señas del camino que él solía transitar para –con cualquier pretexto- visitarla en el templo sintoísta antes de que decidiera mudarse con su padre al centro de la ciudad, poco después del deceso de su abuelo. En aquel tiempo, su interés había crecido paulatinamente y, justo como ahora, todo anhelo recaía en poder acercársele.

Camina hasta la parada de bus señalada. Consulta su reloj y espera. 14:15. Faltan diez minutos para la corrida que debe abordar. Moja sus labios, señal de ansiedad por la expectativa de volver a verle y cruzar palabra con ella. ¿Le reconocerá? ¿Vacilará su alma cuando sus ojos reflejen los suyos? ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Y si el recuerdo se ha esfumado? ¿Qué pasará si su historia juntos, no existe?

Un rumor lejano anuncia la pronta llegada del autobús. La estela azulina de un vagón sobre ruedas se aproxima por la acera y se detiene en la señalética. Yaten aguarda su turno de abordar, avanzando detrás de unas cuantas personas: una anciana con su nieto, un par de chicas que murmuran a sus espaldas mientras sueltan risillas cómplices y otros tres muchachos identificados con un uniforme colegial que no reconoce. Sube y desliza su tarjeta de cobro en el sensor; inmediatamente, sus ojos verdes repasan el interior a medias vacío de la unidad, en busca del rostro conocido. No lo halla, ella no está.

Fingiendo naturalidad, ocupa uno de los lugares vacíos en la última hilera de asientos al fondo del autobús, junto a la ventana, enfurruñado y exiliado como el antisocial que es.

Siente desespero al creer que el universo confabula en su contra, como si no bastare arrojarlo a un mundo que se halla de cabeza y donde su brújula se ha roto. ¿Qué ha de hacer si se encuentra desorientado, si la única luz que pareciera ser su guía se le desvanece entre las sombras? ¿Es que se quedará allí para siempre y perderá todo lo que una vez le perteneció, la vida que construyó bajo raíces guerreras? ¿O es acaso que todo ha sido un sueño y en realidad, es a ese mundo al que verdaderamente pertenece? ¿No será que Kinmoku, Hino, Seiya, Minako, son sólo recuerdos de su vida diaria y que su inconsciente ha tomado caprichosamente para jugar con él en sueños, para hacerle construir esa otra realidad que es llanamente onírica?

¿Será…?

Pero sus reflexiones son bruscamente perturbadas cuando el chofer frena, súbitamente, a causa de una parada improvisada. Malhumorado y sin importar que los destinatarios ni siquiera se den por aludidos, regala una odiosa mirada al conductor y a las fastidiosas personas que suben apresuradamente al autobús. Escucha las escandalosas risas brotar de sus gargantas mientras deslizan rápidamente sus tarjetas de cobro. Las oye y mira inclinarse brevemente a todos los pasajeros, pidiendo disculpas por los inconvenientes causados por su acción impulsiva.

"_Gomenasai, gomenasai…"_

Se trata de dos chicas de uniforme gris que avanzan lo más rápido posible para dar paso a las otras dos que vienen detrás, subiendo apenas los primeros escalones del bus. Yaten parpadea notando una particularidad; el gesto ceñudo que ha adornado su frente, se desvanece ante el atisbo de una estela purpúrea.

"_¿Será posible…?"_

Y entonces todo se hace silencio. El golpe de un violento latido, quiebra la marcha implacable del tiempo.

Sí, es ella. Rei Hino.

Con el detalle de la quietud plasmada en una fotografía, Yaten contempla las líneas de sus rasgos. Reconoce el perfil distinguido y sofisticado de su novia de veinticuatro años, pero examinándola, también puede advertir ese aire adolescente e ingenuo brillando en su faz.

Con un temple paternal, piensa en lo hermosa que llegará a ser en un futuro, y también, en que nunca lo será tanto como ahora, en que pareciera que la conoce por primera vez. Sus pestañas largas y lisas, sus pómulos llenos de vitalidad, sus labios rosados y naturales… sin rastro del maquillaje de la vanidad.

Ella ríe, sumergida en su juvenil diversión. Los acordes de su risa hallan un divino eco en sus oídos. Tanto tiempo sin escucharla reír; su mente evoca los recuerdos de aquel vibrante sonido.

No obstante, el tiempo decide recuperar su curso cotidiano y la quietud desaparece. La observa pagar el viaje y disculparse con los pasajeros por la descortesía de parar el bus en medio camino. Su sentido se nubla al notarla acercarse. Sus pensamiento son caos y Yaten se esfuerza por ordenarlos. Se supone que este es el momento que ha estado esperando desde que su percepción de la realidad ha sido destrozada. Se supone que no debería quedarse sólo mirándola como un idiota.

"_¡Maldición, Yaten! ¡Reacciona!"_

Lamentablemente, su cerebro colapsa. El corazón se le detiene cuando ella, al divisar un par de asientos al fondo del autobús, va a sentarse justo a un lado de él, no sin antes, regalarle una mirada fugaz que no contiene nada de especial. El aroma que desprende su cabello taladra en sus recuerdos. Margaritas dulces.

Su garganta se bloquea ante las sensaciones que plagan su cuerpo. La ha mirado, ella lo ha mirado y la chispa ineludible del destino no apareció. Contra todas sus expectativas, el _click_ que diera respuesta a todas sus inquietudes, terminó en una falsa esperanza.

¿Es entonces que se trata todo de un sueño y la otra no es su realidad? Su consciencia ha construido cual hábil arquitecto, un mundo perfectamente modelado con base en sus deseos terrenales.

Para ser franco, mientras más repasa la idea más coherente le parece. Tal vez, sí. Eso podría explicar la fisura casi surrealista del tiempo que conoce y la que cree conocer, la trasposición de personajes y personalidades de individuos con los que convive en su vida diaria.

Probablemente, si lo medita de manera objetiva, ha vivido enamorado de Rei Hino aún sin conocerla. Quizá un día –o varios, quien sabe- se ha encontrado con ella en la parada del autobús, o han viajado juntos o se la ha topado tantas veces que, su mente en sus horas de descanso, ha decidido llevar sus deseos sentimentales a un plano más profundo e imaginario, edificando un escenario en el que ellos se aman y tienen una complicada vida en común.

¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿Si todo este tiempo ha perseguido una sombra? ¿Significa que verdaderamente no posee nada más en el mundo que vagas y confusas ilusiones? Pero entonces, ¿por qué no recuerda nada anterior al día que despertó completamente turbado? ¿Sufriría de alguna enfermedad psicológica? ¿El recuerdo del sueño era tan vívido que ensombreció temporalmente sus recuerdos? Las dudas persisten aunque el panorama general, engañosamente, pareciera esclarecerse.

—¡Qué bien que no lo perdimos! No puedo llegar tarde a casa hoy.

La musical e inconfundible voz de la doncella atrapa completamente su atención. Ahora que intuye –o confunde- su verdadera naturaleza, no puede hacer otra cosa que fingir indiferencia y entretenerse en la vista del paisaje en la ventana. Fingir que no le importa el mundo, cuando su mundo se halla entero, en el asiento de al lado.

Y tanta, tanta es su abstracción en la chica de ojos violetas, que no es hasta que escucha hablar a su interlocutora, que reconoce en ella a Lita Kino, la cocinera, la guerrera de Júpiter en aquel espacio, presuntamente, onírico.

—¿Otra vez tienes clases particulares? Pensé que hoy iríamos al _Crown_, hay algo allí que tenemos que ver.

—Lo siento, Lita. Mi padre contrató un profesor de francés y ya sabes, no puedo desobedecerlo. Sigue con la idea de que estudie política como él, así que quiere que aprenda lo más esencial como los idiomas. El abuelo no está muy contento con eso, pero no ha dicho nada. Esta es mi tercera sesión. ¿Qué hay que ver en el _Crown_?

—¿No lo sabes? Se rumora que Andrew, lo recuerdas ¿no?, tiene un amigo universitario que últimamente va mucho por allí. Dicen que es muy guapo.

—¿Cómo no lo voy a recordar si babeas por él a morir? –señaló la doncella, juguetona- ¿Qué tan guapo?

—¡Rei! ¡Yo no babeo por Andrew! –apunta la castaña, propinándole un empujón resentido que causa, por un invisible instante, que su suéter gris roce con la piel del brazo de Yaten.

Conteniendo sus emociones, él finge no darse cuenta.

Una risa graciosa brota de la garganta de Hino al mirar el bochorno de su mejor amiga.

—Ok, ok, sí babeo, pero sólo un poco –acepta la ojiverde, sonriéndose en confianza-. Y no lo sé, nunca lo he visto, por eso quiero que vayamos a constatarlo nosotras mismas. ¿No tienes curiosidad? Yendo a una escuela de chicas, ni siquiera tenemos punto de comparación.

Cierto. Hasta entonces, Yaten repara en que la chica Kino porta el mismo uniforme que Rei, evidencia de que efectivamente, ellas asisten al mismo colegio. En serio había que reconocerle a su inconsciente el gran mérito de la originalidad y genio para conectar escenarios y contextos con perfecta sincronía.

Parpadeó al percatarse de que estaba validando la teoría sobre un raro sueño, como lógica.

—Tampoco es como si nos perdiéramos de mucho, los chicos hoy en día son unos tontos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has salido con un chico antes?

El silencio de un par de segundos, que al platinado se le atoran en la garganta, basta para que ella conteste de forma relajada:

—No, pero puedo dar testimonio de varios ejemplos sobre ello. Te sorprenderías de los casos lamentables que he visto. Una vez un chico se me insinuó en el templo cuando su novia se ocupaba en colgar un amuleto en la capilla de oración. ¿Te imaginas qué descaro?

Sin necesidad de mirarla, Yaten puede percibir el desagrado impregnando su voz.

—También he visto cómo otros chicos de nuestra edad e incluso hombres más maduros, ignoran a sus novias o a sus esposas por cosas tan estúpidas como el deporte o el trabajo. –concluye, dejando ir un suspiro que cala en el alma de la estrella fugaz. Ficticio o real, la recuerda confesándole, nítida, la situación agridulce de su vida familiar: un padre ocupado en sus asuntos laborales, dejando de lado el seno familiar, descuidando a la madre y a la hija y, finalmente, perdiendo ambos lazos. ¿Sería esa su situación actual? De pensarlo, el corazón le duele.

—Eso quiere decir que ¿podrías quedarte soltera para toda la vida? –pregunta la Kino, incrédula.

—Tal vez, no descarto la posibilidad. Podría hacerle un homenaje a las **Miko** de la era _Sengoku_ y convertirme en una casta doncella por la eternidad.

—Eres una boba –ríe la castaña-. Yo no podría hacer eso. A mí si me gustaría encontrar una persona que me complementara y formar una gran familia para el futuro –dice soñadora-. Yo no creo que todos los chicos sean tontos.

—Pues suerte con eso, Li, tal vez mañana pueda acompañarte al _Crown_ para que hagas una comparación entre Andrew y su amigo universitario. A ver de cuál saldrían bebés más bonitos.

—¡Rei!

Yaten se aguanta una risa por lo afilado de su lengua.

—¿Qué? Todo puede pasar, quién sabe, hasta podría ser que encontraras a tu alma gemela en este mismo autobús.

Lita roda los ojos y mueve la cabeza, resignada. Sabe bien diferenciar cuando su mejor amiga deja la seriedad y comienza a tomarle el pelo.

—¡Oh, en la siguiente bajo! Nos vemos luego, Li.

—Nos vemos. Cuidado con el…

Y como el halo de una profecía, la Kino no alcanza a advertir a la pelinegra sobre el escalón que divide la última hilera de asientos de los demás y, aunque se aferra bien fuerte del pasamano, eso no evita que Rei vaya a caer, parcialmente, en el hombro de su compañero de asiento.

Yaten siente su peso, lo toma totalmente desprevenido. Inmerso en seguir el tono de la conversación y ante el anuncio de que ella se va, su mente se ocupa en maquinar su siguiente paso. ¿La seguiría? ¿O tal vez esperaría a encontrarla la próxima vez, cuando tuviese la cabeza más calma?

Obviamente aquello queda descartado cuando los hechos lo apremian por sí mismos. La inolvidable fragancia a margaritas traspasa sus sentidos en un ondear de sus cabellos y, su ritmo cardiaco, se haya disparado al materializado contacto con su cuerpo.

Incauto y por reflejo, se vuelve a mirarla, deseando preguntar si se encuentra bien.

—Lo siento, lo lamento. Yo no… Perdona, no fue mi intención, no vi el escalón. Lo siento mucho. –clama ella, sonrojada por el ridículo que acaba de protagonizar.

Yaten por su parte, comete el error –ansiado, pero igual error- de mirarla a los ojos. Los nota cristalizados, seguramente por la vergüenza, pero también curiosos, pincelados de una estela de sorpresa. Su mirada es muy diferente a la de antes. En esta hay algo distinto a la otra breve e insignificante que le regaló al pasar.

"_Que rayos…"_

—Sé más cuidadosa –formula áspero y enseguida siente la necesidad de golpearse mentalmente- ¿No te has lastimado? –agrega tratando de remediar su agria estupidez.

—No, no, estoy bien. Gracias. Y en verdad lo siento.

Más no hay tiempo de responder. Para cuando el menor de los Kou reacciona, la chica se ha apresurado a apretar el timbre con fuerza y ya desciende del bus en cuanto este, precipitadamente, se detuvo.

Con las palabras aprisionadas en su garganta, Yaten mira de reojo cómo ella echa a andar hacia el sendero que guía al templo Hikawa. Ha perdido otra oportunidad. ¿De qué? En este momento puede decir que lo ignora, ya no está realmente seguro de ello.

—Disculpa a mi torpe amiga, en ocasiones es un poco despistada.

La solícita voz de la Kino distrae su atención y Yaten, con los brazos cruzados, la mira ecuánime. Ella sonríe tímida y él pestañea indiferente. Aparentando aburrimiento, llanamente asiente a la disculpa y vuelve su vista a la ventana. Con un sudor frio y el corazón latiéndole como un loco.

¿Cuántos tiempos, cuántos sueños, cuántos universos habría que cruzar de nuevo para volver a tomar su mano?

"_Al menos en este, por fin te he encontrado"_, se esperanza, cerrando los ojos para volver a ver su imagen, ya sea en sueños o en vagos recuerdos.

_**·»**_

* * *

¡Hola!

Nueva entrega :B

De nuevo, me tardé demasiado, lo sé. El trabajo, la escuela y mi vida diaria no alcanzan su estado Zen y muso Levine sufre las consecuencias. ¿Qué puedo decir? Nada, pero recuerdo las palabras de mi amiga Gaby y mi alma revive a pesarde todas las viscitudes del cielo gris: "Escribir siempre nos salva". Y qué gran verdad.

Bien, les dejo esta entrega que como ven, se adentra en este universo que hasta ahora todos declarabamos un sueño ficticio, una ilusión, un cambio en el tiempo. ¿Será? ¿De verdad esta es la mentira y la otra la realidad? ¿Estamos seguros? :B A mi me encanta este universo y el Yaten que se ha ido forjando alrededor de él. Adoré la escena del autobús como no tienen una idea. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Por mi parte, me siento bendecida de contar son su apoyo, interés y comentarios sobre esta historia. Ha sido y es algo muy importante para mí, como persona y como creadora.

¡Abrazos primaveralespara todos los que se pasan por este espacio!

Mil gracias por leer y comentar.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

**.::Sol Levine::.**


	7. VI-A

**.::. Espejismo .::.**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

_"Dearly beloved: If this love only exists in my dreams... don't wake me up..."_

VI-A

—Y bien, ¿cuándo es la cita?

Yaten abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza. Somnoliento tras una noche de estúpido insomnio, no encuentra en el mundo nada más deseable que dormir y no despertar hasta la semana siguiente. Lo hubiese hecho de no haber sido por "mamá Kakkyu" y su discurso tajante de: _"mientras vivas en esta casa y no tengas un empleo, tendrás que estudiar e ir a la escuela, ¿oíste?"_. A cambio, ha obtenido la sólida comodidad de su amplio pupitre y el tiempo que el profesor Tanaka lleva retrasado sin que el director haya asignado a algún profesor sustituto aún.

Reconoce a Minako parada frente a él y su gesto se torna confuso. ¿Qué no su salón se encuentra al otro lado del pasillo?

—¿Cuál cita? No sé de qué hablas. ¿Que no se supone que deberías estar en clase?

Minako alza una de sus cejas y carraspea por el arisco recibimiento. No le va a decir que ha excusado un dolor de estómago para ir a la enfermería y librarse de la clase de _Literatura Antigua_ y la tarea sobre grafías que no hizo. Tampoco que al escuchar por el pasillo que la clase de Seiya estaba sin profesor, le pareció buena idea ir a saludar y hela allí, metiendo su cuchara donde no la llamaban, o por lo menos así se lo estaba haciendo sentir aquel ser insensible delante de ella. ¿No se suponía que ya eran amigos?

—¿Cómo que cuál cita? –ignora olímpicamente el interés por su desempeño académico-. Tú y Rei ¡Dah! La invitaste a salir, ¿no? ¿Dónde la llevarás?

Yaten, abrumado e incómodo, desvía su mirada hacia algún punto muerto de la pizarra. ¿De dónde sacaba esa rubia el valor y el descaro para preguntarle cosas tan personales? Y además, en pleno del salón de clases.

—Eso…

Minako echa hacia atrás un mechón de su pelo y se cruza de brazos. Ese balbuceo no le da buen augurio. ¿Qué ha hecho él con su excelente papel de celestina?

—Okay, no hay cita –declara la rubia descifrando el mensaje. Respira profundo y con una expresión de calma que intenta transmitir aprobación, reformula-: Pero lograste hablar con ella, ¿no?

La calma se le va al precipicio cuando vuelve a notarle balbucear con ese gesto de niño confundido.

—Yo no diría que eso fue…

—¿Al menos diste con ella? –interroga la rubia con un signo de alteración saltándole en la voz.

—Sí, sí di. Ahora, ¿podrías tranquilizarte y bajar un poco la voz? Hubo cosas que no me permitieron…

—¿Es en serio? –recrimina Minako con las manos ancladas en su cintura-. Te pongo la oportunidad en charola de plata y ¿tú la echas por la borda? ¿Eres tonto?

Si de por sí oírla regañarlo no le cae nada en gracia, al saberse insultado, Yaten deja la paciencia de lado y la confronta con sus ojos incisivos.

—Oye, ¿no te parece que te estás pasando? Te estás tomando demasiada confianza conmigo, Aino.

—No me asustas, Kou. –alega, mirándolo de la misma forma.

Repentinamente, el salón entero se halla atento a la irreverente conversación que aquellos dos sostienen. No es nada común ver a Yaten Kou socializando con un ente humano que no sea su hermano, y menos que la interlocutora sea Aino Minako, alumna de otro salón. Todos la conocen por su personalidad carismática y parlanchina, pero en la vida ella le ha dirigido la palabra a otra persona en ese salón que no sea Seiya, según _radiopasillo_, su prospecto amoroso.

El murmureo no se hace esperar y Yaten, hasta entonces inmerso en su enfado y frustración porque esa niñita venga a recriminarle y a recordarle su ineptitud para las relaciones amorosas y sociales en general, se da cuenta del teatro que han protagonizado en pos de los chismes y habladurías de la gente sin ocupación. ¿En ningún universo Minako le daba tregua?

Para su buena fortuna, Seiya entra al salón de clases y la atención va a recaer en él y su buena vibra, sin contar que él es el designado de la clase y que precisamente viene de la Dirección con indicaciones respecto a la ausencia de profesor en el grupo. Informa que han declarado la sesión perdida pero en la siguiente, la de _inglés_, vendrá la profesora Tsutsumi a suplir al profesor Tanaka. La algarabía es general al saber que cuentan con treinta minutos libres para hacer lo que les apetezca: unos sacan sus teléfonos celulares, otros, historietas y revistas. Otros más, como Yaten, se dejan caer en el pupitre, improvisando con sus brazos una almohada para dormir.

—_Mou_… Seiya, prometiste que hoy almorzaríamos juntos. ¿Lo olvidaste?

—Claro que no, pero habrá reunión de consejo estudiantil en el receso y no podré zafarme esta vez. ¿Te parece si en cambio vamos a comer algo de _monja_ después de clases? Yo invito.

—¿De verdad? ¡Sí, vamos!

Como eco lejano, llega a sus oídos el perfecto y concatenado parloteo de Minako y Seiya, tal que si hubiera sido sacado de uno de esos mangas shōjo que Rei suele leer cuando no tiene exámenes de por medio. En esos vagos recuerdos o quimeras, Yaten tiene la imagen viva de ella recostada en un enorme cojín que tiene en su habitación, uno afelpado de color gris; sus manos hojeando un número viejo de _LaLa_. La evoca en su mente, interrumpiendo su atenta lectura al sentirlo entrar a su habitación y regalarle la visión de una mirada dulce y cariñosa. Silente.

Recuerdo o invento, Yaten claramente la rememora abriendo los brazos para invitarle a tomar su lugar junto a ella, mirándose alargar una sonrisa engreída y recostándose a su lado para descansar en la oblicuidad de su cuello perfumado. Leer juntos sin darle importancia al tópico, es una vivencia que Yaten no puede aceptar haberse inventado. No. Sus risas por las interpelaciones de él a la lógica de los mangakas y a la seriedad de los libros de historia antigua, no puede ser algo que su imaginación, de la nada, se haya inventado. No. Aquella fiera necesidad por una presencia que no ha experimentado, es absurda.

Se puede anhelar algo que no se ha alcanzado, de acuerdo, pero no se puede necesitar ni extrañar tanto, algo que no se ha tenido. Y Yaten se convence, apuesta su existencia entera, a que la manera en que extraña a Rei Hino no es algo que la imaginación pueda inventar con tan sólo sueños.

Como Seiya, tendrá que pensar algo, buscar las palabras precisas e incluso cliché de los shōjo para acercarse a ella, para hablarle, para invitarla a salir. Cortar esa brecha ahora larga y entrar en su mundo; hacer que lo note, hacer que lo miré, hacer que lo ame. Si el amor que se profesaban era tan fuerte como para atravesar universos y realidades, a Yaten no le importa volver a comenzar de cero. Siempre que ella sea su elegida. Siempre que ella sea quien le ame.

—¿No vas a casa? –le interpela Seiya en los casilleros, notando que después de cambiar sus zapatos, Yaten toma su mochila para irse sin la intención de esperarlo. En general siempre vuelven juntos a casa.

—No, iré a la biblioteca a consultar unos libros.

—¿Tú? ¿En la biblioteca? No, ya, dime a dónde vas.

Yaten chasquea la lengua, cansado de tener que dar explicaciones a todo mundo.

—¿No le dijiste a Minako que irías con ella a comer después de clases? –elude, empujando la atención de Seiya hacia otra parte.

—Sí, dijo que nos veríamos aquí. Seguro está en el tocador. Pensé que iríamos todos juntos, en el salón dicen que ustedes se están llevando bien. –la suspicacia en la frase es bien disimulada por el pelinegro. No puede quitarse de la cabeza que algo sucede con Yaten. Sus acciones y reacciones de los últimos días salen de todo marco de normalidad en él. ¿Tendría algún problema con algo o alguien? Piensa que es difícil ofrecerle su ayuda si él no lo comparte.

—No me gusta hacer malos tercios –apunta como una indirecta. Al parecer no es el único lento en la familia respecto a habilidades románticas. No se ha dado cuenta. Pobre Minako-. Además, ¿no escuchaste a mamá esta mañana? O tengo un empleo o estudio.

—Entonces, ¿irás a buscar un empleo?

Yaten gira sus pupilas, indispuesto a dar vueltas sobre la misma mentira.

_"Voy a ver a Rei Hino, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo idea de cómo, pero iré al Colegio Tomas de Aquino y la esperaré allí. Tal vez teatralice un tropezón con ella o simule como que espero a alguien. O puedo caminar casualmente por allí y pretender que vivo por la zona y tengo que tomar el mismo autobús que ella. ¡No lo sé! Pero no ayudas llenándome la cabeza con tus preguntas inútiles. Ve, come con Minako y date cuenta de que le gustas, idiota."_

Por supuesto tales palabras no salen de su boca y, aunque son la verdad pura, por ahora Yaten prefiere seguir guardándoselo para sí. No necesita más preocupaciones e interferencias en su ya de por sí, complicada realidad. Tal vez si en algún momento, cansado y con el corazón roto, requiriese de una cuerda salvavidas o un loquero, entonces tal vez considere la posibilidad de contarle su ansiedad. Hasta entonces…

—Mira, allá viene Minako –anuncia el peliplata, señalándole con un gesto de su barbilla.

Seiya atiende y efectivamente, la mira bajando las escaleras a prisa. Yaten aprovecha para escabullirse.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

Ignora lo que sea que Seiya y Minako alcanzan a decir antes de que se ponga en marcha. El intenso rayo de sol le molesta en los ojos nada más cruzar las rejas de la escuela y cree que no le caería nada mal en ese instante, una edición de las gafas _thom browne _que descansan en su armario de idol. Sonríe irónico al percatarse cómo ha pasado de aceptar una realidad alterna, a refutarla.

Corre alrededor de quince cuadras al norte, donde T.A se ubica. Consulta su reloj en la parada de un semáforo y confía en que todavía puede interceptarla. ¿No podía el gobierno local establecer un horario diferenciado entre las salidas de los colegios? Seiya le ha quitado demasiado tiempo con su curiosidad. Llegando a la penúltima calle, Yaten se encuentra ya con varias chicas desfilando el uniforme gris con rojo del colegio de señoritas. Sus ojos verdes saltan de rostro en rostro, cuidando no pasar por alto cualquier detalle que le dé pista de Hino.

Agitado, deja de correr. Intenta recuperar el aire que sus pulmones, lastimados por la carrera, echan en falta. Su cerebro por su lado, se da a la tarea de sosegarse y delinear un plan A, B o C, un conjunto de reacciones articuladas que no le hagan quedar por segunda vez como un estúpido o ente invisible frente a ella.

Las jovencitas hablan. A los oídos de Yaten llegan sus cuchicheos y cotilleo sobre qué hace un chico del Instituto Juuban en las inmediaciones de casi otra territorialidad y a esa hora. _"Debe ser una chica de aquí"_, dicen por allí. _"¿No será que tiene una hermana?"_, dicen por allá. Las especulaciones no hacen mella en su intención, más bien tienen el efecto de reforzarla porque, no hay nada más normal en el mundo, que el que un chico vaya al colegio de la chica que le gusta para acompañarla a casa o mejor, que un responsable y buen hermano vaya a recoger a su hermana. Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta en la esquina y percatarse que prácticamente es el único varón cerca en varios metros, las manos le comienzan a sudar.

Fingiendo un paso seguro, se acerca a la reja del colegio católico. Los murmullos continúan a medida que es evidente que el apuesto muchacho de Juuban busca a alguien. Yaten piensa que sería bueno si en ese instante su cerebro comenzara a dictar el plan A o B, incluso el C, pues no tiene idea de qué es lo que hará o dirá, ahora que a la distancia, distingue la inconfundible melena de su doncella.

Viene acompañada de Lita y una desaforada risa dibujándosele en los labios por algo que ésta le cuenta. En las manos carga el maletín de cuero negro que contienen sus libros. Su suéter, atado a la cintura pequeña, danza con su falda a medida que ella camina. Solo unos metros los separan e inevitablemente lo notará y lo mirará.

Es hora de que vaya y le hable. Es hora de que la mire a los ojos y le habrá su corazón. Es hora de que la conquiste. Es hora de que…

_"Es hora de que me vaya"_, resuelve, sintiéndose de pronto despojado de toda calma. No puede, no puede con todas esas chicas a su alrededor. Llegar y decir: _"me gustas"_. Llegar y decir: _"sal conmigo"_. Llegar y decir: _"en otro universo, tu y yo nos amamos"_. Definitivamente no se puede, no…

—¡Senpai! ¡Yaten-senpai!

Su nombre enunciado con voz fuerte y delgada, lo obliga a tornarse en pos del remitente, del rostro familiar. Lo halla a su izquierda, a unos metros, en dos expresiones alegres y entusiastas. Se trata de Nanase y Yuri.

El alivio se posa sobre su ánimo alterado y, sin dejar de ser consciente de su entorno, agradece que la señal de ese ente perverso que le ha puesto en aquella situación extraña, venga de mano de esas dos niñas.

—Hola, ¿todavía no van a casa? –saluda Yaten, acercándose a las dos chicas ante la intrigada mirada general.

—No, nos retrasamos un poco con la última clase –explica la pequeña rubia-. Pero tú senpai, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo, eh, bueno…

Maldito balbuceo. ¿Cuándo Yaten Kou había balbuceado tanto como para autodenominarse casi un retrasado? Aspiró oxígeno, dispuesto a compartir el motivo a sus ya declaradas cómplices.

—¡Hasta mañana chicas!

El inesperado desarrollo de los acontecimientos merma su intención. En el horizonte de su vista, Lita agita la mano muchas veces en dirección a ellos. Se despide de las muchachas que, sorprendidas y amigables, le corresponden. Yaten jura por la mirada aguda de la Kino, que la frase ha sido lanzada sólo como un pretexto para escudriñarle como el elemento invasor en el ambiente. Poco le importa, si con eso ha causado que su acompañante, su bello tormento, también lo mire con entrañable curiosidad.

Ojos malva, mortales mensajeros. La prolongada mirada que ella le dedica causa revuelo en su espíritu. Parece que intenta reconocerle, ubicarlo de alguna parte. Su gesto ceñudo refleja una pregunta silente sobre su presencia. Yaten sostiene el peso de sus pupilas, dispuesto a ir a las consecuencias de aquel acto.

—¿Por eso estás aquí?

El conjuro entretejido de sus miradas, se disipa. Es fragmentado por Yaten al atender las palabras de Yuri. Desconcertado, alza una de sus cejas.

—Hino-san. Ella es la razón por la que estás aquí, ¿cierto?

Yaten es incapaz de responder. Sus ojos se obligan a ir detrás de la mujer evocada y sólo puede atisbar sus cabellos largos ondear sobre su espalda. ¿De qué servía negar lo innegable?

Nanase y Yuri lo observan sonreír, vencido.

—Pero como ven, me he acobardado. Otra vez.

Las pequeñas _kohai_ se conmueven por su sinceridad. Ambas se miran, una la otra, y convienen en tomarlo cada una del brazo para caminar con él lejos de allí, en dirección a la parada del bus.

—Ella no está saliendo con nadie ahora mismo, ¿sabes? –dice Yuri, esperanzadora-. Tal vez hoy _senpai_ no fue capaz de acercarse a ella pero otro día lo hará. La forma en que te miró no fue ordinaria.

—¿Lo crees? –inquirió Yaten, dejándose llevar por esas niñas.

—¡Por supuesto! –afirmó Nanase con su natural alegría-. Además, ya que _senpai_ tiene una prima adolescente en el colegio, puede ir por ella cuando quiera.

—¿Una prima?

—Claro, Nanase puede ser la prima postiza en caso de que _senpai_ quiera intentarlo unas cuantas veces más. –explica Yuri, emocionada con el plan que su amiga ha elaborado para ayudar a aquel muchacho que decidió confiar en ellas.

—Están locas –enarbola Yaten, incrédulo de merecer aquella ayuda y aquella estima -. Gracias.

De aquel modo, la presencia de Yaten alrededor de Rei Hino se volvió una constante. Valiéndose de la carta blanca que Nanase y Yuri le dieran, frecuentaba dos o tres veces por semana el colegio para señoritas T.A., con el pretexto de acompañar a casa a su prima. Pronto se propaga entre las compañeras la identidad del misterioso chico que de repente ha aparecido por los alrededores. Muchas envidian a Nanase y a Yuri, las afortunadas que tienen la oportunidad de hablar con él. Una por ser la prima pequeña y la otra por ser su amiga. Piden a ellas presentarlo, invitarlo al festival de la escuela o ir juntas a casa. _"¿Acaso él tiene novia?"_, no cesan de preguntar.

Como es natural, a oídos de Lita y Rei llegan los rumores. Es difícil en un colegio tan pequeño, no verse alcanzadas por la bulla general y la curiosidad que esto les causa. Desde un inicio Lita ya había reparado en él y, como Yaten calculara, aquel día que se despidió de las jovencitas de primer año, su objetivo no fue otro que el de auscultarle. Supo por esa mirada que el chico era de _Juuban,_ que era guapo y que era más o menos de su edad. Rei la había reprendido por su acción tan obvia, preguntándose después porqué él la había mirado de esa forma tan directa, y cómo ella misma no había dejado de mirarlo hasta que él lo hizo. Se excusó con la idea de que su rostro se le había hecho familiar, de que había visto esos ojos verdes en alguna otra parte.

Lo recuerda de inmediato cuando, tarde para llegar al colegio, lo encuentra dormido en el autobús de las siete treinta. El de las siete quince es el que ella suele tomar y, supone que ha sido por eso que jamás se lo ha topado. Sentado en el asiento junto a la ventana, en la última fila, él parece apacible en su mundo de sueños. No se da cuenta de que es el mismo hasta que, yendo al final del bus, toma asiento en la misma hilera que él, en el otro extremo. De reojo le mira y es cuando se percata. El día que casi cae por la escalinata del bus, quien le preguntara enfurruñado si se encontraba bien, quien poseía esos ojos verdes tan claros, esmeraldas como los lagos apacibles de Kyoto. Los cabellos plata, la intensa mirada… No puede confundirlo, es el mismo.

¿Sería que él también la había reconocido y por eso la había mirado de aquella forma? Quizá. ¿Por qué otra cosa si no?

Desciende en su destino. Yaten apenas y se entera. Él también va tarde al Instituto. "Mamá Kakkyu" les ha dejado a su suerte por su deliberado retraso. _"No puedo esperarlos más. No es posible que sean tan irresponsables. Tendrán que tomar el autobús. Hoy nada de dormir más allá de las once"_, había dicho, yéndose sin mirar atrás.

Seiya, acaparando la regadera, había salido quince minutos antes que él. Y Yaten, irremediablemente, había perdido el autobús de las siete y el de las siete quince. La noche anterior se había desvelado con Seiya y algunos videojuegos. Sintió los parpados pesados y no supo el momento en que se quedó dormido. Para cuando despertó, tuvo la sensación de que el aire olía a margaritas. ¿Habría algún instante en que su cuerpo dejara de evocarla?

Así se suceden semanas, y Yaten desespera en el intento de acercarse a ella. Piensa que ni siquiera en el universo con ella, _su universo_, le costó tanto. Probablemente por los puntos de convergencia: amigos en común, enemigos en común, lugares en común. Ahora no tienen nada y eso obstaculizaba todo. Por otra parte, Lita Kino siempre está con ella y resulta tan incómodo animarse a hablarle.

Un día sin embargo, sucede algo que coloca el gris panorama en su favor.

En el proceso de adaptación a su nueva vida, Yaten encuentra sano y conveniente el buscarse una distracción para no perder la cordura. Elige retomar la fotografía, actividad que dejara de lado al llegar a aquel lugar. Recordaba los ratos libres en que tomaba su cámara y salía junto a su musa a conocer las imágenes que le ofrecía el mundo. Encanto sin tiempo.

Las diez en el reloj, Yaten toma su cámara después de desayunar. Mamá Kakkyu le intercepta, preguntándole a dónde cree que va un sábado por la mañana. Él argumenta una actividad extra en el club de fotografía, un motivo que sabe, Seiya no podría refutar.

Libre de cuestionamiento, Yaten sale de casa y se dispone a recorrer la ciudad. Su mente respira, alimentada de apreciación y cuadros de belleza. Visita el parque central, el cerco del puente, la estación de trenes, el lago del embarcadero. Supone que son más de las cuatro al mirar el sol en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, eso y por el hambre que siente rasguñar en su estómago.

Entra en un café cerca de Ginza. Sofás confortables, música lounge, paredes decoradas con arte clásico. A Yaten le parece un espacio agradable y calmo. No muy concurrido, mesas contiguas sin llegar a tocarse, luz amena y no demasiado brillante, ventanales grandes pero discretos, plantas verdes y frescas, una barra limpísima y una pizarra repleta con la variedad del menú. Pide un bocadillo y agua mineral.

Ocupa una mesa alejada de la entrada, casi al fondo. Hay allí una ventana. Tiene una fijación con las ventanas; tal vez por la sensación de que a través de ellas, su mente, espíritu o alma pueden escapar en cualquier momento y a cualquier parte.

Espera su orden mientras se ocupa de revisar las fotografías instantáneas que ha tomado. La cámara, una carpeta y su teléfono descansan en la mesa. Una joven de alrededor de veinte años se acerca a la mesa a dejar sus alimentos. Yaten le agradece y se enfrasca en la observación de su trabajo y la saciedad de su hambre. Absorto, ensimismado en su pasatiempo, el tiempo y el espacio desaparecen, no existen. Los sonidos de la música se mezclan con las historias recreadas y contadas por las imágenes entre sus manos.

—¿Puede traer mi cuenta, por favor?

Las notas de aquel timbre.

Yaten despierta de su letargo en busca de aquel sonido y lo encuentra en la mesa de al lado. En los labios de Hino Rei.

Contraídos sus pulmones por la sorpresa, se pregunta desde cuándo ella está allí, en qué momento ha llegado, por qué él no se ha dado cuenta. ¿Se trata de una visión o de una broma de su inconsciente? No. Puede saberlo cuando la pelinegra, como llamada por su pensamiento, ladea su cabeza y le mira, vacilante.

—Uhmm, ¿te conozco?

La taza de té verde entre sus manos se mantiene en el aire, cerca de sus labios, expectante. Yaten siente que el aire se le escapa, no está preparado para el encuentro que durante semanas viene deseando. Sí el destino quería burlarse, divertirse con sus circunstancias, lo estaba logrando.

—No sé, tal vez. –formula, obligándose a reaccionar. Intenta con todo su ser, sonar neutral.

Figura reordenar sus fotos para guardarlas dentro de la carpeta. Siente la mirada amatista sobre él y los latidos de su corazón son cada vez más pesados.

—Siento que te he visto antes.

—¿De verdad? –inquiere esperanzado, creyendo acaso que ella recordase algo de esa otra vida paralela.

—Sí, pero no sé dilucidar donde.

La atención de Rei se ve interrumpida por la joven mesera que le trae la cuenta. Mira el ticket y procede a buscar su cartera. No la encuentra y la ansiedad la aborda. Busca y rebusca por los recovecos de su bolso.

_"No pude haberla perdido, ¿cómo…?"_

Yaten es consciente del hecho y sin dilación, extrae de su cartera un billete, el cual coloca en la cartilla de servicio. Rei abre los ojos, sorprendida y contrariada por la acción de su vecino al sacarla del penoso apuro.

—No, yo… espera…

La camarera viene de vuelta y toma la carterilla, ignorante a los inconvenientes de su clienta. Hino se sonroja violentamente al verse salvada por ese desconocido, que en realidad no lo es tanto. Sí, porque Rei lo ha reconocido desde que entró en la cafetería y se sentó en la mesa más próxima a la ventana, la cual se hallaba ya ocupada por él. Reconoció sus rasgos por segunda vez y pensó que últimamente se le venía apareciendo por todas partes.

Si Lita lo supiese, diría algo acerca del destino, el hilo rojo y las almas gemelas. Pero no, ella no era partidaria de esas cosas y, aparte de saber que era estudiante de Juuban, primo de Nanase Haruma, platinado y de ojos verdes, no podía decir que le conociera. Para nada, eran dos desconocidos.

Llamó su atención, no obstante, el modo en que durante todo el tiempo que ella ocupó en beber té y un postre, después de que Lita había cancelado su cita al último minuto, él se halló tan embebido y concentrado en la contemplación de aquellas fotos, como si éstas le hablaran. La satisfacción brillando en sus ojos, la tenue sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios de vez en vez. Rei sintió ganas de alzar el cuello y asomarse a ver lo que contenían aquellos trozos de papel. No lo hizo por supuesto, según lo que los protocolos de normalidad dictarían.

No se aguantó, sin embargo, al notarlo mirarla con esa misma intensidad que siempre parecía reflejarse en sus ojos. _"Esas dos apacibles y claras lagunas de Kyoto"_, deliberó antes de enfrentarse a ellas y preguntar ingenuamente si le conocía.

Y allí estaba, roja y avergonzada por haber perdido u olvidado su estúpida cartera, provocando que él tomase la decisión de ayudarla a pagar.

—Lo siento, yo… no sé cómo la perdí. –intenta justificar con las mejillas ardiendo.

—No es necesario que te disculpes, esas cosas pasan. –echa Yaten en menos, haciendo uso de la ventaja contextual que le coloca en una posición de control y poder.

—Te lo devolveré, lo prometo –se apresura a decir-. Dame una dirección y te lo enviaré allí.

—No es necesario, ya te lo dije. Esas cosas pasan.

—¡Claro que es necesario! No podría vivir pensando que debo un favor tan grande a alguien. ¿Tienes alguna cuenta bancaria? ¿Un número telefónico? ¿Un familiar cercano? Una prima, por ejemplo.

Yaten está por solazarse con la idea de que ésta Hino sigue siendo igual de exagerada que la otra, _la suya_, pero la cuestión pasa a segundo plano al darse cuenta que ella lo ubica; que contrario a sus expectativas infecundas, ella lo ha notado.

Rei se da cuenta de su confusión y sonríe al notar que ha dado en el clavo.

—Eres el primo de Nana-chan, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí pero, ¿cómo conoces a Nanase? ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Yaten necesita mentir, encubrirse con la única coartada que posee.

—Yo no lo diría así –trata ella de explicar-. Vamos en el mismo colegio y me parece que te he visto unas cuantas veces.

—Ah, ahora que lo mencionas…

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estaba jugando mucho con su suerte; pero para Yaten resulta imposible suprimir la esencia orgullosa y digna de sus palabras. Por primera vez desde que despertó en ese limbo, se siente él mismo, cree haber recuperado su lugar, como si la brújula de su camino misteriosamente se hubiese reparado. ¿Esa era la magia de su presencia en su vida? ¿A tal grado?

—Oye, ¿te molestaría si me siento en tu mesa? Es un poco raro hablar de una mesa a otra.

La propuesta cae directa y sin rodeos, aturdiéndolo. Yaten no puede asimilar la velocidad con que aquello está sucediendo. ¿Ella quería hablar con él? ¿Escucharle? ¿Conocerlo?

El recuerdo casi onírico de su vida juntos recurre a él, trayéndole el retrato de una tarde de verano en la estación de trenes, aquella ocasión en que Yaten descubrió su interés por ella. Hacía calor y el vagón iba lleno. Se reconocieron a lo lejos y se saludaron con una mirada. Yaten siempre había tenido problemas con las aglomeraciones de gente, por lo que a leguas se notaba la tortura psicológica por la que pasaba. Rei, de un momento a otro, simplemente se había acercado lo más que pudo y lo jaló del saco del uniforme en la estación más próxima.

—Es inusual tanta gente a esta hora. Debe haber descomposturas en varios de los trenes. Tal vez en una hora se halle despejado de nuevo. ¿Te apetece esperar un poco? Podríamos sentarnos en esa banca.

Yaten había aceptado, validando sus argumentos como lógicos. En su espera, habían tomado una soda de la máquina expendedora mientras compartieron impresiones y perspectivas personales sobre el transporte público y la ridícula publicidad de la industria refresquera. Al final de su conversación, para cuando el tren pasó con un bullicio ligero y lo abordaron de nuevo, siguieron enfrascados en una charla que versó entre deberes escolares, comida no apta para probarse o por qué ella era rara al asistir a un colegio católico si practicaba la religión sintoísta.

Su pecho se duele y regocija, por el recuerdo y el presente. No es capaz de blandir otra reacción que asentir y observar cómo ella se levanta de su mesa y toma lugar en la suya, en la silla frente a él.

Apenas aquella mañana, Yaten anhelaba despejar su cabeza del lio que suponía seguir en esa realidad extraña y la desorientación permanente en que se mantenía por no saber cómo acortar las brechas y acercase a su sacerdotisa sin quedar como un idiota o un loco. Y ahora, por un giro inesperado y precipitado de los hechos, se hallaba allí, con Rei, su amor perdido en el laberinto del tiempo; en un café, hablando de nimiedades como el clima, lo llenas que estaban las avenidas a esas horas o si el pan de queso que se vendía en esa cafetería era delicioso.

—En serio, debes probarlo. –dice convencida, en confianza y ajena a los sentimientos que colisionan en el chico frente a ella.

Él asiente, sonríe, le refuta, hace muecas: se da a la tarea de ser el mismo. No le cuesta. Con ella siempre ha sido así.

La tarde se esfuma y la noche está por llegar. Los dos abandonan la cafetería y caminan rumbo a la parada del bus. Rei se sorprende al saber que los dos viven por la misma zona. Él inventa que no hace mucho se acaba de mudar.

—Tengo la sensación de un _dejavú_. –dice ella, caminando a su lado en dirección a la señalética.

—¿_Dejavú_?

—Sí, como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido antes.

—Es ridículo. –apunta él, sin esconder una sonrisa sardónica. Por supuesto que lo ha vivido. Tal vez no igual como él lo recuerda, pero la esencia y la contingencia están presentes, son las mismas. ¿Es esa una señal de reminiscencias, de otros horizontes haciendo eco en ella? Eso es algo que él no puede saber.

—Claro que es ridículo –asevera, sin dudas-. Esta es la primera vez que hablamos. ¿Cómo puedo recordar o juzgar algo que no he vivido?

_Crack_.

Yaten detiene su camino. La mira seguir en su andar sin percatarse que él ya no va junto a ella. Sus palabras han calado hondo, fisurando su consciencia y corazón.

_"Pues si Darien no hubiera dejado a Rei por Serena, seguramente ellos se habrían casado, y entonces tú my darling, hubieras tenido una verdadera oportunidad."_

_"¿Dónde estás, Yaten? Te has ido sin decirme. ¿Estás bien?"_

_"En un cálculo aproximado, me parece que ellos estuvieron saliendo poco más de medio año. Aunque si lo piensas bien, no es mucho tiempo en realidad."_

_"Rei hizo lo que tuvo que hacer, es todo."_

—¿Cómo puedo recordar o juzgar algo que no he vivido? –repite en un susurro íntimo, repasando la gran lección que ella acaba de darle.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? ¡Apresúrate, allá viene el autobús!

—Ya voy, ya voy. No me presiones. –enuncia, echando una carrera para alcanzarle.

¿Tendría la oportunidad de resarcir su inmadurez? ¿Echar al olvido sus fantasmas y volver a comenzar? ¿Ser capaz de vivir el presente sin añorar o estigmatizar el pasado? ¿Podría creer ciegamente en ese castillo de arena que ella y él, a base de promesas habían construido?

Ojalá pudiera volver a tomar ese teléfono y llamarla. Decirle que su dolor de cabeza no cesa y la necesita para sentirse mejor. Ceñirla y abandonarse en ese mundo tibio y manso que son sus brazos.

Ojala pudiera.

Si tan sólo pudiera.

_**·»**_

* * *

¡Hola!

Me esforcé en venir lo más pronto posible y confieso, que este capítulo me costó bastante. Horas y horas de armar y desarmar y volver a armar. Sin embargo, al final mi muso Levine me echó la mano y me fue guiando, dando como resultado lo que ustedes han leido. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y si no, también es válido. Háganme saber sus impresiones. Sólo diré que adoré a Minako regañona, a Seiya despistado y a Nanase y a Yuri como buenas celestinas. ¿Qué tal la última escena?

Un abrazo cariñoso y un agradecimiento enorme a: SweetOdango, amiga te amo mil; Kima, adorable, qué bendecida me siento de tu lectura, espero no tardar más; Lexy, amiga, cómo pagar tu apoyo siempre incondicional; Dreaming Sky Blue, what can I say? I'm so grateful with you!

Mil gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

**.::Sol Levine::.**


	8. VII-B

**.::. Espejismo .::.**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

VII-B

El murmullo de un sonido lejano remueve sus sentidos; el peso inmenso de un mundo ciérnesele sobre los párpados, impidiéndole volver en sí.

El susurro insiste, silba, rasga en el silencio de su conciencia. Su respiración aletargada se torna inquieta, perturbada por el acontecer del mundo exterior. Un molesto zumbido junto al traquetear de un cerrojo le obligan a abrir finalmente los ojos. Borrosamente distingue una silueta larga y azulada, clara, como el halo de un ángel.

—¿Yaten? Yaten despierta, ¿estás bien?

Parpadea: una, dos, tres veces. Los rayos de sol entrando por el ventanal hieren su iris. Autómata, se cubre los ojos con un brazo.

Intenta incorporarse mientras escucha el trinar de esa voz que bien conoce, más el golpe punzante de un latido en la cabeza le hace desistir del brusco movimiento provocándole un quejido. El eco seco de pasos alejándose y el ruido de la cristalería le anuncian que ella busca algo en la cocina.

—Vamos Yaten, levántate. Bebe un poco de agua.

Siente la frescura de su mano tirar de la suya, ayudándole a sentarse en el sofá en que durmiera quien sabe desde qué bendita hora. Toma el vaso que se ofrece frente a sus ojos y bebe. Su cuerpo reacciona inmediatamente ante las propiedades bondadosas del líquido: despabila. Despierta.

—He estado llamándote una y otra vez. Habíamos quedado en vernos hoy y no contestaste. Estaba preocupada. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Se ve forzado a rebuscar en su memoria. No le resulta fácil conectar la información que ella le brinda con las imágenes que, desordenadas y difusas, giran en su cerebro. El parque, la copa de vino blanco, los acordes de una guitarra, fotografías, un arco, flores de azucena, la náusea, el espejo roto de su cuarto de baño…

"_Maldito dolor de cabeza"_, se duele al percibir una nueva pulsación arremeter en su sien.

Sus ojos entonces reparan, vagan por la alfombra de la estancia: atisba los restos de una buena resaca. Un trío de botellas vacías yacen en el suelo junto a un par de vasos de su colección de cristal fino. Su memoria hila, retoma el curso lógico de los acontecimientos: recuerda el motivo que le ha llevado a ese patético estado.

—¿Bebiste? –pregunta ella extrañada, todavía incrédula por el escenario evidente. Censurador a aquel tipo de comportamientos, Yaten nunca se ha permitido un proceder así.

—Sólo un poco. –responde en un susurro, mirándola por primera vez a los ojos. La encuentra hermosa con las suaves líneas marcadas entre sus cejas: ceñuda. La luz violácea de sus ojos le inunda entre sus nébulas, le atrapa en esa oscura red de sus pestañas. A su nariz llega ese aroma inconfundible a margaritas.

Una nueva punzada le hace cerrar los ojos.

—¿Yaten, estás bien?

Percibe el toque en su mejilla: sus dedos largos acunando su rostro. Siente la necesidad desesperada de abrazarla y descansar en su pecho. Rei jadea de sorpresa al verse de pronto encerrada en un ansioso abrazo. Yaten se ha afianzado a su cintura y descansa su frente sobre el centro de su abdomen. Allí reposa por unos segundos. El latir de su cuerpo es como un efectivo calmante.

Ella acaricia sus cabellos, encontrando conmovedora la arrebatada acción.

—Estuve a nada de venir anoche aunque tú dijiste que no. De haber sabido que acabarías con todas estas botellas… ¿A quién se le ocurre beber con un dolor de cabe…?

—¿Me amas?

Las palabras mueren en la garganta de la doncella. La inquietud que la ha abordado desde la víspera al no hallarle en la recepción y al saber que se había ido, ahora brota con mayor fuerza. ¿Qué es esa sensación? ¿Ese presentimiento de que algo no va bien y él no le está diciendo?

Moja sus labios, sintiéndolos de pronto secos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me amas? –él repite, negándose a abandonar su lugar en su cuerpo. Su corazón ha comenzado a latir acelerado, consciente de que está adentrándose a terrenos que no está bien seguro de querer conocer.

—¿Estás borracho? –inquiere ella, encontrando la situación ya inverosímil. ¿Por qué de repente le pregunta ese tipo de cosas?

No es como si no se lo hayan dicho antes. En momentos cómplices de ternura o de intimidad, aquellas palabras han florecido entre sus labios. No obstante, en esta ocasión, no le gusta el modo en que él se lo está cuestionando, como si de verdad estuviese poniendo en duda sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan repente? No hay otra explicación más que la del alcohol siendo todavía dueño de su sistema.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Claro que lo estás.

—No, estoy un poco mareado pero estoy sobrio. Sé lo que estoy diciendo.

El tono y la firmeza con que impregna su voz, la ponen nerviosa.

—Yaten, ¿todo está bien? –inquiere una vez más, intentando desasirse de su agarre para que le mire, sólo así ella podría encontrar alguna pista reflejada en el lienzo de su faz.

Pero él no la deja, aferrándose con mayor ahínco a su cintura.

—¿Me amas, Rei?

Ella siente doler su pecho, hay en sus palabras algo que la hiere.

—Deja de decir tonterías, ¡por supuesto que lo hago! ¿De dónde sacas éstas idioteces?

Exasperada, toma su rostro y le obliga a verla. La asusta ver una súplica titilar en sus ojos.

—¿Más que a Chiba?

La observa palidecer mientras un breve jadeo se abre paso entre sus labios rosados. Siente temblar sus manos y él se aparta de su toque; afloja el agarre a su cintura y por fin, la suelta. El parpadeo incesante que se apropia de sus bellas pupilas es el signo ineludible de su desconcierto.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué tú...?

—¿Lo sé? –interpela, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de ser capaz de alargar una mínima sonrisa- Digamos que lo escuché por casualidad.

Libre de su agarre, Rei necesita tomar distancia. Turbada, camina hacia la ventana. Su pecho sube y baja, alterado por la inestabilidad de su respiración. ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? ¿Quién podría habérselo contado? ¿Qué tanto sabía de ese enterrado episodio? ¿Por qué tenía que enterarse?

Él no ha dejado de mirarla, intranquilo por su afectada reacción. Preparado para lo peor, consideró aquella como una de las posibilidades; sin embargo, Yaten en lo profundo de su alma, esperaba que ella demeritara el asunto, matando de un tajo sus inseguridades. Serio, toma nota del rojo que se ha apoderado de sus mejillas y del halo molesto que la circunda. Ella está enfadada, herida: afligida.

—No esperabas que te lo dijera, ¿o sí?

—Sigo tratando de explicarme por qué no. –refuta clavando sus ojos verdes en ella, demandándole una respuesta. Su cabeza sigue punzando por la resaca.

—Sí te das cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación, ¿verdad? –alega incisiva- ¡No esperarás que te contara algo así!

Y allí estaba, sintiéndose atacada, izando ese caparazón que tanto le había costado derribar, esa muralla emocional siempre a la defensiva que, ilusamente, creyó ya inexistente frente a él. ¿Es que ella no se daba cuenta de lo que sus palabras y actitud estaban ocasionando en su _psique_?

La sangre calienta en sus venas, él también ha comenzado a enojarse.

—¿Qué habría de malo en ello? Nos tenemos confianza, ¿no? Si es cosa del pasado no veo por qué…

—¿Qué estás insinuando? –corta, incrédula por lo que oye.

—¡Nada! Simplemente no entiendo por qué te altera tanto algo que pasó hace años. ¿No es algo que se supone debió haber sido ya superado? ¿O es que no está concluido? ¿Te arrepientes?

Ha hablado de más, lo sabe, pero son los celos acallados, la rabia contenida los que exigen manifestarse y tirar sus dagas, liberándolo del infierno de dudas que lo carcome. Desea saber la verdad, cualquiera que esta sea.

—Basta –pide ella, resintiendo la ofensa-. No vas a psicoanalizarme, para.

La advertencia que escucha en su voz, insanamente, no hace sino alentarlo a insistir y orillarla a confesar, a revelarle aquel hecho que tácitamente ha sido velado.

Incorporándose del sofá en el que hasta entonces ha permanecido, se aproxima a ella, retador:

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?

—No estoy enfadada. ¡Estoy avergonzada! –clama, enfrentándolo. Sus ojos, anegados en abundantes lágrimas, le ruegan por una tregua.

Ella tiembla y Yaten se da cuenta de su error: la ha lastimado.

—No, aléjate. Ya basta. Déjame. No.

Y pese a sus esfuerzos por eludir su cercanía, Rei no logra evitar su abrazo. Yaten la rodea, la envuelve en su calor. Ella se resiste, irritada, enojada consigo misma por albergar aquel cúmulo de emociones que no la dejan pensar con claridad. Le resulta imposible contener las lágrimas, empeñadas en brotar de sus pupilas. Llora, rendida ante su conforte y consuelo.

Él nota su abandono, la aceptación de su disculpa muda. Le mata sentir las lágrimas humedeciendo el cuello mal arreglado de su camisa. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerla llorar? Odia pensar que ha sido su poco tacto el causante de su llanto; sin embargo, cree que de no haber sido de esa forma, Rei nunca habría dejado salir aquellas emociones.

Esa es una catarsis que ella necesitaba.

No obstante, eso no quita ni desvanece su propia amargura. Y es que al abrir la llaga de sus malos recuerdos, los que ha cargado a cuestas durante todos esos años, Yaten se percata de que, efectivamente, son parte de una herida que no ha cerrado. Saberlo no sólo hiere su orgullo, hecho ya a un lado en pos del desahogo de ella, también le hace daño: Rei le ha querido sí, le ha amado, pero su corazón nunca ha estado enteramente con él.

En silencio, con inusitada paciencia, Yaten deja que ella se calme, esperando a su vez que sus propios ojos cesen de volcar un par de rebeldes lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Le duele su aflicción.

Hino, su temperamental Hino. Yaten no imagina cómo pudo tolerar por años una realidad que la colocaba en una posición tan incómoda. ¿Es que acaso nadie tuvo la sensatez? ¿El sentido común de ver que la estaban dañando? ¿Alguien siquiera se enteró?

Sin romper su abrazo, Yaten la conduce al sofá. A su lado, la siente acomodarse sobre su pecho y la oye suspirar. Ya no llora y eso lo llena de alivio. Por varios minutos se mantienen así, abrazados, departiendo con sus propios pensamientos. Él acariciando sus cabellos; ella fortaleciéndose en él.

—No es una mentira. –habla Rei por fin, alzando su rostro para verle.

—Lo sé. –responde Yaten, entendiendo el significado encerrado en esa frase: lo suyo, lo que ella siente por él no es mentira, no lo es. Sus bonitos ojos se miran enrojecidos e inflamados.

—No creo que lo suficiente. –asegura ella, golpeándole la nariz con su índice.

Impulsándose, se alza lo suficiente para poder besarle suave, fugaz. Aquel gesto basta para arrancarle a él una genuina sonrisa.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Ella suspira, consciente de que no puede rehuir más a las incertidumbres. Debe sincerarse: con ella misma y con él.

Sin prisas, le cuenta la historia, una que Yaten nota, no dista de lo referido por Lita. Tal vez la diferencia radicaba en los detalles y en la percepción primigenia de la principal involucrada, pero una cosa le queda totalmente clara: Rei se había enamorado e ilusionado por un amor que de la noche a la mañana –literalmente- acabó. Sin mayores explicaciones ni disculpas de por medio.

—¿Porque no luchaste por lo que sentías? –indaga consternado-. Quizá hablarlo apropiadamente les hubiese dado una respuesta, otra resolución que les diera la posibilidad de continuar juntos.

Al igual que en su charla con Lita, sigue resultándole increíble que una simple profecía bastara para destruir y cambiar sentimientos.

—No es fácil luchar contra el destino.

Su respuesta lo irrita. Sabe que ese no es el motivo.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en ocultarlo? Dime la verdad.

Ella se muerde los labios y desvía sus ojos, evitando mirarle. Yaten no lo permite y, acariciando su mejilla, la obliga a reflejarse en sus pupilas.

—Dímelo.

—Porque a nadie le importó, ¿sí? Si Darién había roto mi corazón o si Serena lo hacía cada vez que me lo restregaba en la cara, a nadie le importó. Incluso si todas ellas me herían al ignorar y desechar mis sentimientos, suprimiéndolos, como si nunca hubieren existido: eso es algo que a nadie pareció interesarle. ¿Qué podía yo hacer?

Su voz quebrada y el brillo anclado en sus ojos le anuncian nuevas lágrimas y, Yaten, incapaz de volver a verla llorar, desiste de sus cuestionamientos, envolviéndola en un abrazo comprensivo. La crudeza de su confesión es demasiada. ¿Por qué ha cargado con esa desilusión por tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? Y es que, a pesar de sus palabras, él no recuerda haberla visto externar ningún tipo de resentimiento contra alguna de sus amigas o inclusive con Chiba.

Su carácter noble y fiel la había hecho callar y aceptar.

—Pero Yaten, yo ya no tengo sentimientos por Darién. Yo a ti...

La ataja, sella sus labios con uno de sus dedos.

—No mientas, cariño. Tal vez porque te lo has negado a ti misma no lo sabes pero, en tu corazón todavía hay emociones por Chiba.

Ella lo mira asombrada. Vacila.

—Creo que lo mejor es no vernos por un tiempo.

—¿Qué? No. Yaten yo de verdad...

—Escúchame –le anima a verlo directo a los ojos-: En dos días nos vamos de gira, tenemos conciertos en varios países de Asia. Regresaré en unas semanas, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces hablaremos de esto otra vez. Estoy seguro que ese tiempo nos ayudará a pensar las cosas con claridad.

—Pero vas volver, ¿verdad?

Yaten sonríe por la expresión aniñada y temerosa que le observa plasmar al preguntárselo.

—Volveré, lo prometo.

—No estás dejándome, ¿o sí? –insiste ella, tocando los extremos.

Obtiene de él, sin embargo, sólo una risa.

—Estás delirando. Ven, necesitas dormir. –zanja Yaten, levantándose con ella para ir a la habitación.

El aroma a sándalo y madera les recibe en el claustro oscuro, mientras un tenue rayo de luna se filtra entre las cortinas gris olivo. Ya no hay lugar para las palabras, ambos lo saben. Ese espacio no franqueado guarda un cúmulo de distancias sin sortear: un pasado intangible, inasible y sin retorno. ¿Podrían liberarse de ese estigma y continuar? ¿Sinceramente?

Lado a lado, se acomodan en la cama. Entrelazan sus manos. Ella suspira y se aprieta contra su cuerpo en busca de calidez y protección; él mesa sus cabellos, arrullándola como a una pequeña.

Oyen quedamente sus latidos.

Caen en el sueño profundo.

_**·»**_

* * *

¡Hola!

Ufff! Hasta que vine a pararme por aquí nuevamente... *grillos* Perdón, perdón, sé que demoré mucho. Pero aquí está la continuación de esta historia, a la que informo, ya sólo le restan a lo mucho tres capítulo. Poco, ¿no?

Cuando comencé "Espejismo" no esperé contar con tanto apoyo. Es decir, a pesar de que su temática es extraña, su forma experimental y presento un Yaten intenso en emociones, he sido bendecida con lectores interesados y ávidos que me han acompañado en el desenlace de esta historia. Sé muy bien que esta primera incursión de mi parte en este tipo de historias contenga varios errores y detalles que quizá no contemplé, pero sé que con la práctica podré consolidarlos. Y es que me ha encantado este experimento y quisiera en un futuro seguir armando proyectos como este. Ojalá me acompañen.

Ahora, a lo importante. El momento de la confesión.

Sospecho que la causa que me demoro tanto en esta entrega fue precisamente tener que plasmar el momento de la verdad. El encuentro de ellos dos sólo podía significar una cosa: la confrontación. A decir verdad, no puedo decir si quedó como imaginé que sería, me refiero al qué le diría, no cómo se lo diría. Dado que Lita nos había contado ya la versión de la historia, preferí omitir esa parte para centrarme en lo que realmente quería: la desilusión de Rei.

Mi propósito desde que concebí esta historia era mostrar ese lado velado de sailor moon -anime- en que de repente, después de salir juntos, aun fuese corto tiempo, por obra mágica de los recuerdos del milenio, todo eso se acabó como si no hubiera existido. Sin disculpas ni explicaciones. Nunca me lo pude explicar y quise traer a colación eso, pues como mujer, creo que en lo personal, me sentiría humillada por la posición a la que me orillaron. Y de alguna manera estaría resentida de que a nadie le importara cómo me sintiera después de eso. Mi deseo era mostrar ese lado y que fuera Yaten quien lo hiciese posible, con lo que ello implicaba. ¿He logrado transmitir un poco de eso?

¿Despertó? ¿No despertó? ¿Fue un sueño? ¿Lo olvidó? ¿Son dos historias distintas y paralelas?

No me queda más que esperar sus opiniones y comentarios. Creo que el capítulo habla por sí mismo.

Muchos abrazos cariñosos a todos los que me dedican unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para venir a asomarse a este espacio todavía abierto. Les agradezco con toda mi alma de escritora. En especial a: **Dreaming Blue Sky, Jenny Anderson, Lexie, Andy, Charlie Meiou, OwenKwon y rogue85.**

¿Comentarios?

¡Bendiciones!

Su amiga,

Sol Levine.


End file.
